A Good Life
by KrissM3
Summary: After the war and graduating, Sabrina leaves Ferryport Landing and her family. She's running from something, but nobody knows exactly what. Puck decides he will go to any length to get his Sabrina back.
1. Leaving

**What you should know before you begin reading:**

**Puck and Sabrina are both twenty. I'm not sure at this point how much I'll feature the others so maybe I'll tell you more about them later. I've been planning this story for at least a year now; there are still some kinks here and there, but I'll get through them.**

**The war has been done with for years now. Mirror was killed while some of his followers escaped. Henry was assassinated by a mysterious Everafter rumored to have been Mirror's second hand man. Well that's all for now. Here is the story.**

**Warnings- Not epilogue compliant, some bad language, later mentions of mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Sisters Grimm Series or the characters featured there, only in my imagination which doesn't count for much in the physical world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Leaving<strong>

Puck paced his room- the non-magical one he'd moved into after the Grimm house was rebuilt. Slightly panicked, he jammed his hand the pocket of his rented suit. _Good! The ring is still here_. He'd been planning this evening since he'd met her. The whole night would be perfect, and then he'd propose to her.

Sometimes Puck didn't understand why girls had to have everything so mushy and romantic. He blamed it all on those stupid chick flicks the girls these days were crazy about. Daphne loved the ewy-gooey fluffy movies, but Sabrina held them in as much contempt as he did. Personally, they made him sick. They were nowhere near realistic, with handsome men and drop dead gorgeous chicks falling in love with each other. Maybe that was one reason he and Sabrina got along so well.

Puck jumped as the door opened, startled out of his contemplation.

Sabrina poked her head in the door and complained, "Puck! It's time to go. I don't want to be late-"

It was now or never, so he pulled out the little velvet box and showed her the ring. "Just...look at this! What do you think?" He'd wanted to tell his best friend about the proposal sooner but he just couldn't.

For a second she stood with her moth hanging open, then... "What the hell is this?"

"Um...a ring," he drew out the words sarcastically, "Gosh 'Brina sometimes you can be a bit of a blond."

She ignored his immature insult, as she had done for the past six years, and backed away from him dazedly. "Are you ...are you planning on proposing to Wendy? Of course you are," she answered her own question, " Where did this stupid idea come from?"

"What's wrong with my plan?" Puck asked indignantly, "Wendy is smart, and adventuress, and funny, and gorgeous and...and..."

…_and a ditz, and a…well something that rhymes with ditz, and totally wrong for you_! But Sabrina didn't say that, because she really couldn't, could she? "Well isn't that a bit rushed? Seriously, I mean you've only been dating for like a month!"

Sabrina truly didn't understand why he was going to actually propose to Wendy. She didn't think he really loved Wendy Darling, and she knew it couldn't be just to make _her_ jealous, obviously. Sabrina and Puck had tried the whole 'I love you!' dating thing a couple of months ago, and it hadn't worked out well for them. They were much better off as best friends. But she'd been almost sure that Wendy and Puck had just been dating for fun.

For a moment she had regrets. _Maybe_ if... But no, her options were out now, and he didn't care for her anymore.

"I've known her for at least two hundred years- , known of her, "Puck sulked, "but I loved her from the moment I met her!"

"Right, because of course the 'Trickster King' fell for the whole love at first sight con." Sabrina's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes... No... I mean... I do love her. Really I do!" His eyes met only her look of complete skepticism, so he tried again, "I think I can know who I love and don't," Puck tried to reassure her.

Except, the fact he might actually be in love with Wendy was the fact Sabrina was most worried about.

Puck's eyes widened in a moment of realization. "Wait, are you sure that you're not just jealous? We all know you can't keep your hands off of me, Grimm!"

She just gave him "The Look". They'd broken up only a month and a half ago under a mutual understanding of just friendship. They decided that all that repressed sexual attraction everyone claimed was running rampant was no longer there. "Puck, what even makes you think that you could support a family?"

He looked offended but tried to cover it up with another burst of cockiness, "Well I've been saving your sorry butt for the last eight years! Taking care of Wendy will be easy compared to keeping you alive."

These words actually stung. No-His remark more than stung, it stabbed. Sabrina Grimm, the girl who had kept her and her sister safe through years of abusive foster homes, did the only thing she knew would hurt him back. "No, Puck for the last eight years you've just been prancing around with your little wooden sword while we fended for ourselves. News flash, Puck, you just make everything worse and we're left cleaning up your mess! You, you can't even take care of yourself."

The moment she spit the words out, Sabrina wished she could simply rewind the entire conversation, but she didn't have any genie's magic lamp anymore, did she?

Puck was shocked and hurt. He swallowed, "Says the twenty year old girl who still lives with her grandmother. If anyone can't take care of themselves her, it's you."

Puck saw only a flash of pain. So short that it might not have been there, except of course, that it was.

There was a pause before Sabrina finally let out in shakily controlled tones, "Look, Wendy is a perfectly nice girl, I just think your motives might be skewed. Marrying Peter Pan's old flame, I mean really?" she gave a tired sigh, "I have to go. My train leaves in half an hour. I just wanted to say goodbye. Love you!" she called as she backed out of the door.

She left.

Sabrina had been planning her trip to NYC for police training for a while now. After finishing her online college degree, she wanted to get a job at the Ferryport Landing Police station. Also the official training would help with the family detective business. She would stay with a friend in the city for the duration of her six month schooling period.

Puck never realized that the next time he would see her, life would never be the same.

**A.N. Yes I know that last sentence is terribly cheesy, but what is a story without overused foreshadowing...right?**


	2. Journey

**Chapter 2: Something New**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Puck, Sabrina, the other Grimms, or anything else except for this plot.**

**Warning- There will be fluff eventually, but not until much later, so please be patient.**

* * *

><p>As Sabrina sat in the worn train compartment, she watched the familiar scenery catapult by the smudged window. The train bumped, jerked, and jostled along. There was an overwhelming smell of sweat, crushed peanuts, dust, and stale coffee. Food wrappers and torn bits of newspaper covered the floor. The air was filled with the sound of the old engine and the screeching of rusty wheels on their track.<p>

Sabrina remembered the last time she'd taken this train. That time she was coming home to a family she'd never known was hers. Now she left to the shell that she knew wasn't really home anymore.

She thought about what she left behind now, everything she loved, or didn't. But she needed to get away, at least for a little while, until things settled down. It would be nice to be among normal humans for once. Of course, humans had moved into the town since the end of the war. Many of the Everafters had moved out, too.

Soon the conductor wandered into her otherwise empty compartment. He was and old man whose appearance matched that of his ancient train. His uniform was faded and had been obviously repaired many times over the years. The man's face was wrinkled and saggy, as if it held the weight of his life's every memory. The eyes that peered out from under his wispy grey hair were pale and almost hidden under skin. It almost seemed to Sabrina as if he must have been constructed with the ancient whining engine. "Tickets please," he called out to no one in particular.

As she handed him the slip of paper, Sabrina had to remind herself that this was not the Polar Express, nor was this the conductor who brought children to the North Pole. _You need to stop looking for Everafters where they really aren't,_ she chided herself.

"Going to the Big Apple, I see. I hear it's very dangerous lately, lots of 'criminal activity'. The Mafia! You'd better be careful, Miss Grimm!" His voice was deep with a faint accent she couldn't decipher, it was all like a dream she could almost remember.

_How did he know my name?_ She thought, but when she looked up, the conductor was gone.

* * *

><p>It seemed only a matter of minutes before the train pulled into the NYC station. She collected her luggage and maneuvered through the cramped dirty train to the platform. Sabrina set down her suitcase while she surveyed the crowd.<p>

A familiar voice called out over the crowds, "Brina!" Sabrina turned to see Elie hurtle into her.

Elie was the same age a Sabrina, but was extremely small. She sported long black curls and emerald green eyes. Her face was beautiful and exotic, but still held the innocence of a baby.

Elie was her one and only friend from FerryPort Landing High. She wasn't an Everafter, and didn't even know about them. But maybe, Sabrina thought, that's was I like about her so much. That she's normal. Elie had been sent to live with her Grandparents five years ago as a last resort. Her parents were wealthy but didn't have time to raise Elie. She responded by "acting out" as her parents put it. However, when she came to FerryPort Landing and met Sabrina, everything changed. Now the old friends were meeting up again. Sabrina for her training and Elie, well, she'd settled down in NYC.

Sabrina emitted a muffled, "Oomph!"

"Ohhh… Look at you! You look so beautiful! I'm so excited to see you! We have so much planned. We're going to see Broadway, and you can come to my new shop, and then we can go shopping… Ok so the other day I saw this dress…"

Sabrina loved Elie, but she was always talking, and constantly moving. Also Elie was a girly girl. She loved everything Sabrina didn't, shopping, opera, and pink! But maybe that's why the girls were so attracted to each other. They were opposites. Sabrina enjoyed fighting, reading, planning, dancing in the rain, and things that were a challenge. But Elie would take up and give up a hobby at the slightest whim, she was spontaneous, and when things got unpleasant, well it was best to avoid it.

Elie blathered on, "… anyways, I told her she was wrong, but the silly thing didn't even listen to me! Can you believe it? But the movie she chose was horrendous! There were monsters and dramatic music and absolutely no romance at all. Horrible!…Sabrina are you even listening to me? Are you OK?" Elie was concerned.

Sabrina winced, "yeah, sorry. It was a long ride and I have a little bit of a headache. And, well, right before I left Puck and I had a fight. It was pretty bad."

"It's gonna be OK 'brina. I love you and you should forget Puck. He's just a little Poobah!"

It was times like this where Elie really made her smile. She could tell when something was wrong with Sabrina and knew how to fix it. But this was going to be a long six months.


	3. Plans

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Plans**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except for the plot and Elie and umm...Yeah I think that's it. Oh, wait, there will be more OCs later that are completely mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>About Six Months Later<strong>

"I really don't think this is a good idea Elie!" Sabrina called out from the changing station.

That day Sabrina finally finished with Police training. For six grueling months she'd come back to Elie's apartment too tired to even speak. The Trainers said she was good. More talented than they'd seen in a long time, and that she'd get a job soon.

Now Elie was taking her to celebrate. They had already gone and seen the latest chick-flick, which was cheesy and entirely predictable. Then Elie dragged Sabrina to the new popular all-organic mucho expensive restaurant that Elie had been raving about. The strange-looking food reminded her of the stuff Granny used to serve. She'd felt a pang of home sickness. Finally Elie persuaded Sabrina to accompany her to the mall, where they were now.

"Of course it's a good idea. It's a great idea, actually! You need something nice for the show tonight, and you don't even own a sundress, much less an evening dress. Now come out!"

Sabrina huffed and exited the plastic cubicle. She didn't like the dress, but it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter.

"Ohhh…it's gorgeous! I love it." Elie called to the checker, "We'll take the dress. My friend and I are going to a show after we leave so she'll wear the dress out."

"Elie I don't want a new dress," Sabrina used her no-nonsense voice, the one she'd used in giving a pep talk to her unit before a battle.

Elie let out a huff and started to pout, her eyes watering and lip curling, "I just wanted this to be the best night. I only want you to be happy and have a good time. It's been so long since we've actually done anything together." An actual tear began to slide down her cheek.

"Fine! I'll wear it. Sheesh!" It was then Sabrina's turn to pout.

Elie immediately smiled and stopped crying. She then started going on about the show they were going to see. As the girls were about to leave the boutique, something happened.

A young man walked towards Sabrina and smiled charmingly. He was dressed in the nicest of clothes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes! You could go really far in a modeling career." His voice was smooth as butter left out in the sun.

Sabrina's "beautiful eyes" flashed with anger, and a slow malicious smile spread across her face, "Farther than your butt will fly if you don't back off right now."

The man gave a surprised cough, took a step back, and started scratching at his ear. "I- um... I-"

"Oh, don't listen to her. She's a porcupine on the outside, but really she's a softie on the inside. This is Sabrina Grimm, and I'm Elie Carlow," Elie giggled and offered her hand.

"Mika Durst. And you, you are just glorious. I can see you two are busy, but here's my card." He walked away.

"He's a beauty!" Elie called out as soon as Mika was out of hearing distance.

"Right," Sabrina muttered sarcastically, "Let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Hours Later.<strong>

The girls left the theater laughing and exclaiming over the hotness of the male lead. It was just getting dark and cool out.

Sabrina's phone buzzed with a text as Elie haled a cab. The luminescent glow of the screen cast a ghostly shine onto Sabrina's face.

"You know, I think I'd like to get some air, you go home, and I'll meet you there soon."

Surprised, Elie's face fell then took on a look of complete indignance, "I can't let you stay here alone! What if some evil villain caught you and killed you, or worse held you for ransom?"

Sabrina gave a deep laugh, "Then my new police friends would hunt him down and beat him to a pulp, and that's if he could survive the beating I'd give him before he captured me," She joked.

Elie realized that trying to stop Sabrina when she'd made up her mind was pointless and assented.

Sabrina smiled in victory, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon! Then when I get back we can have a night of celebration and chocolate chunk ice cream. And really thank you for today, it was fun to finally just let go for a while," She smiled at her friend reassuringly.

"Well, okay, but I'll hold you to the ice cream, so don't stay out too long. And be careful! Bye." Elie waved as the cab drove on.

As soon as Elie's Taxi turned a corner, Sabrina strode in the opposite direction. The night air was perfect with gentle winds that softened the warmth radiated by the sidewalk. After a few minutes, Sabrina stopped at a small outdoor café.

Only two minutes after receiving her ordered coffee, someone drew a chair opposite herself. It was a man, who could be just another cubicle inmate. He wore a cheap black suit, a mild haircut, and the kind of face you see everyday. The man slid a brown folder across the table to her and muttered, "We've got some new information, Miss Grimm. I don't think you'll like it much."

She opened the folder and removed its one sheet of paper, scanned it, and folded it over once. "Thank you Mr.….Smith. You have been a great help to the cause." Sabrina slipped the payment into the folder and passed it back to him.

"Of course! Anything to help," He smiled, gave an almost comical bow and disappeared into the crowded street.

Sabrina sighed. She hated all these theatrics, but they were very necessary. She read the note once more, folded it into a small square, then lit the corner and deposited the burning sheet into her empty coffee mug. She leaned back with a worried look dancing across her face.

Then, for the second time that night, a chair was pulled out opposite her. "I have an offer for you Ms. Grimm."

_This may be exactly what I need._ And Sabrina Grimm smiled.

**Sorry for all the mysterious theatrical stuff. I simply thought it was fitting for the situation. I'm proud of myself. This is my longest chapter yet!**


	4. Gone

**Here in my newest chapter. Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated, and I know that it's short but I had to write something. I just had to figure some things out. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Sisters Grimm series. there! now I think I might just have to cry!**

**Important! Please read. As I wrote in the first chapter A.N. Henry was killed by an Everafter just before the end of the war. It's rummered that this was Mirror'd right hand man. **

Chapter 4: Gone

It was morning in the sleepy little town of FerryPort Landing. Everything was just beginning to wake up. But in a house on the edge of this scene, things weren't quite perfect.

A few tentative rays of sunshine danced through the window and onto the hard wood floor.

Puck lay, draped across his bed. He held the now worn ring box in his hands, simply staring at it. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't really slept for months. Not since the day that Wendy had refused his proposal. Well, in reality, that was also the day Sabrina had left, but Puck couldn't imagine that had anything to do with his insomnia.

Of course it had to be Wendy. She told him that he didn't really love her and that he was really in love with Sabrina.

_As if!_ he thought.

Wendy didn't want to be stuck in the middle of another messed up relationship with a guy who couldn't commit to her.

_Isn't a proposal the ultimate sign of commitment?_

But no, she informed him that, "Plenty of married people lack love between one or the other of them", and she, "didn't want to be caught in something like that again. Puck, didn't you know, this whole _thing_ was just for fun."

So you see, it must have been Wendy. She'd broken his heart, Right? But actually not really. Puck found that he could care less about Wendy's refusal. Sure, he actually cared about her, but they'd gotten along way too well. She didn't seem to have much of her own opinion. Wendy adored predictable rom/coms, ate gobs of salad, wore more than her share of make-up and was in to cheerleading. But she was pretty.

But the truth Puck wouldn't admit to himself was that he missed Sabrina. What he'd yelled at her before she left made him feel guilty. He cared about Sabrina and saw how much his words hurt her. That is why Puck hadn't slept.

He heard the ringing of the phone. A few minutes later there was an ear shattering scream.

Earlier

Veronica woke up with tears in her eyes. Light fell onto her bed, the spot where Henry used to sleep.

It had been about four years since he'd died, but she still missed him. She missed the way he held her protectively in his arms at night, and the secret conversations they'd held over the dinner table with just a few looks. Sure he was overprotective sometimes, but he had loved his family with his entirety.

Veronica turned and looked at the old clock on her nightstand. 6:30. It was early on a Saturday morning. She knew everyone would be sleeping in. She'd like to be sleeping too, but it was too light for her to fall into more unconsciousness. With a sigh she got out of bed.

Downstairs she put on one of her favorite old records and thanked God that Relda had decided on soundproofing all of the bedrooms when rebuilding the house. She got scrambled some eggs and curled up on the ancient couch with her breakfast and one of Henry's old journals.

The stubborn and headstrong writings reminded her of her eldest daughter. Sabrina was in many aspects, the same as Henry. Once they had a goal in mind, nothing could keep them from their target. However, they were both extremely suspicious, never giving anyone the benefit of the doubt.

Sabrina was supposed to come home the next day, Veronica remembered.

Daphne had wanted to plan a surprise party for her return, but the family had luckily talked her out of that.

The phone rang, interrupting Veronica's contemplations. The caller ID screen read, "Sabrina NYC home". She answered it. It was Elie, Sabrina's housemate. Veronica listened to her hysterical voice. And then her stomach dropped. It seamed as if an axe had just crashed her head.

"NO!" she cried, slumping down to the ground and sobbing.

Veronica had watched her husband die in her arms, now she'd lost her eldest daughter too.

**Hey, I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Puck and Sabrina meet. It just wouldn't fit with my plans. Now I'm sorry to do this but I won't update until I get three more reviews. I hate it when authors do that, but I have to. **


	5. Suspicious

**Chapter 5: Suspicious**

** First I want to give a shout out to all my reviewers, you people are so amazing and your comments make my heart jiggle. **

** Second, some of you were confused about Henry. He was killed during the war by an unknown Everafter thought to be mirrors Second hand man. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Sisters Grimm, the last book would have been published by now, so in conclusion I don't own any part of the aforementioned book series. **

Puck couldn't believe it. The idea was so crazy it couldn't even register in his brain.

The girl, _what was her name, Elie?_, had called and told them that Sabrina was gone. She'd walked into Sabrina's room the night before and found only a note. All of her other things had simply disappeared.

Elie's voice was cracked and broken as she read Sabrina's letter to the family, '"Please tell my family that I love them and never meant to cause them any pain. I've just realized that I have dreams to go somewhere and be someone I didn't know before. They can't follow me to this place. I love them and thank them for their years with me, both happy and hard. Please just let them know I love them. good bye,"' there was a loud sob and then the dead sound of the dial tone.

The family sat in a circle in the living room. A tense silence hung over them. Veronica sat in an old reading chair staring into space. Her eyes were red and puffy.

Jake, knowing her pain placed a comforting hand on Veronica's shoulder.

Relda quietly surveyed her son and daughter in law. She couldn't help but feel for a moment that it was her fault. She'd encouraged her granddaughter to go to the big city, telling her that they'd be Ok without her.

Her old friend Tobias squeezed her hand and shook his head slightly, as if he knew what she was thinking. He looked towards Red, who'd become like a daughter to him and wished he could reassure her that her already messed-up life wouldn't get any crazier.

Red just wished her friend would be ok, and that she could stop her from crying,

Daphne curled into her Granny who she and her sister had saved from Mirror. Not for the first time did she wish all of the trouble could be gone from her family. _Sabrina was going to be ok, right? She'd always been the best at taking care of things. _. She worriedly twisted a curl of bright purple hair around her finger.

The purple dye had been a prank from Puck. At first he'd been disappointed at her reaction, which was opposite to that of her sister's when her played similar tricks on Sabrina. Daphne had screamed, not in anger but delight. She'd chased him down and gave him a bare hug.

Puck couldn't even muster a smile at the memory. There would be no more tears of laughter in this house, only those of despair.

Puck couldn't stand it any longer, "I'm going to New York. I'm going to find Sabrina and bring her back!"

**A few Day's later**

As Puck walked into the small restaurant, he looked around. In the corner was a man years older than himself. He wore a cheap suit and a haggard expression.

Puck walked over to him, "Are you the detective on Sabrina's case?"

The man looked up, "Uh-huh, Detective Havershom. And you are Mr. Robinson?"

Puck tried to settle the nervous flutters in his stomach, _You can get through this. This man will help you find Sabrina, and then everything will be back to normal, pranks, screaming, and all._ He put on his charming smile, "Right, but please call me Puck."

"hm-k, Puck. I don't have much time I'm on my lunch break right now, but before we go any further, what relation were you to Ms Grimm?"

"We are um...well, sort of like foster siblings. Her Grandmother took her and her sister in from the foster system when she was twelve. Then she took me in. Look Sabrina and I grew up together, we're like family, I just need to find out where she is. Do you have any information for me?"

"Alright Puck, I'm going against orders doing this but I knew Sabrina. We'd been friends before her parents left and I helped train her these past few months. But, we have to close the case. She was a legal adult and things like this happen everyday here. She ran away, and she has the right to do that. Evidence and a testimony from Sabrina's room mate suggest she went off for modeling career."

"Detective Havershom-" Puck tried to protest

"But I knew Sabrina and it doesn't seem like her. However things just don't quite go like that in my business. The Captain wants to figure this whole thing out just as much as we do but there is no evidence to suggest that she was forced to leave that note. However, there's nothing stopping you from investigating further. And who knows, maybe you'll find something," Havershom produced a piece of paper," This here is a contact list of all the people concerned with this case. I might accidently leave it here on this table before I leave for work." He got up and began to walk away

"Thank you Detective."

Havershom stopped for a second, "For what? I didn't do a thing," He winked and walked away.

**You silly people, thinking I'd killed Sabrina! I wouldn't do that, not yet anyways. I'm sorry for the boring chapter, but the best is yet to come.**

**I have a new Poll up for this story. Please take a look at it on my profile. I will eventually bring the story and my main characters to another country, please go to my Profile to vote for which one!**

** P.S. As I've told some of my reviewers, I'll be leaving for a mission trip to Mexico at the end of this month for fifteen days. Then I'll have to catch up with school, so after next week I won't be able to update for a while. Please be patient with me, and know that I didn't forget you or this story. **


	6. Propositions

**Chapter 6: A Proposition**

** Well hello my peoples! This will most likely be the last chapter for about a month, but hopefully less. **Please check out my profile and the poll on there! **Would you all hunt me down and kill me if I created a little romance between Veronica and Jake?**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**About A Week Earlier**

Sabrina listened to the man before her, "I hear you've come into a little trouble. I think that you and I can help each other." He was a slightly older man, but clothed and carried himself with an air of old and still very existent money.

She eyed him just slightly suspiciously, "Go on."

"You're a hunted woman, and by some very dangerous character at that. It makes me think that you must be an extremely valuable or dangerous person yourself."

She simply arched her eyebrow, "I wondering what your purpose for taking to me is."

He sighed, "Ms Grimm, I've heard a lot about you and I've come to realize that I am much in need of your assistance. I think that you might need me too,"

She gave him only a nod,

"Some of my contacts at the NYPD training facility told me about you. They say you're quite skilled, which means that although you'd be perfect for my job, you'd most likely be snatched up by the Police department. Even the CIA had some interest in you. which was why I was so happy to hear of your misfortunate connections, a mob bounty on your head," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "I'm a man who many people would like to kill. I need special security, you can give me that," He smiled.

"I can? And what can you give me in return?" What Sabrina wanted most was to punch this man who taunted her and walk victoriously away. However, he was right and probably more so than either of them knew.

A smile spread over his face, "We both know you can. In return I can give you a new identity both physically and legally in just a way that won't arise attention from your enemies."

She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. It was just what she wanted, "What would I need to do?"

He gave her a slightly condescending look, "Just attend some parties. Listen into a few conversations. Ask a few questions when necessary. Easy stuff you know. If you accept my offer, I'll tell you all about it."

"Fine, just give me a few days," she conceded.

An almost maliciously charming smile masked his face, "Of course! When you're ready, fallow the directions on this paper."

Sabrina didn't fully trust him, but knew that he was her best option.

Later, Sabrina watched her chick flicks with Elie and tried to laugh along, but she could help but think about leaving.

She didn't want to leave, but she knew that she had to. If she didn't _he_ would find her and her family. Sabrina could only imagine what _he_ would do to them if he found out.

That night after readying her bags, she dreamt.

_ Sabrina was in an office, but she wasn't herself. _

_ The place was familiar, like maybe she'd been there before. Of course she had. For some reason she knew that this was hers. She controlled it, everything. She enjoyed that power. _

_ She was looking down onto a desk, her desk. It was expensive and perfectly neat. right in front of her was a folder. She opened it. _

_ There was a picture of a girl who didn't know she was being photographed. Blonde and tall. Blue eyes and beautiful. "Sabrina Grimm" was written on label. She was filled with anger and disappointment, maybe too, a sense of betrayal. _

_ This girl would pay for what she'd done. She would be killed._

Sabrina woke, sweating and breathing hard. The dream was fuzzy. She could only remember the barest hints of it, but the message was clear. She would have to run, and run now.

She found the paper the man had given her, and read it.

Sabrina, thanked her police training a years of escaping foster homes for her smooth exit. She slid open her bedroom window and climbed out onto the fire-escape. After dropping her duffle to the ground she swiftly followed, landing in a crouch after falling ten feet.

Her immediate goal was to get as far away from the apartment as she could, before getting a taxi. A few blocks away she found a girl in the ally. The girl was maybe a few years younger than Sabrina. She was huddled in a corner, shivering.

The note had said to ditch her luggage at the fist chance, and this was as good an opportunity as she could get.

After reassuring the girl that she could keep the bag, Sabrina kept on going.

She follow the letter's direction perfectly, switching cabs at least three times before giving her driver the final address.

"You sure that's where you want to go?" He gave her skeptical look in the mirror.

Sabrina could tell it was out of city, but it couldn't be that far, besides, it would mean a bigger tip and toll for him. She gave him her look, "Yes, I am. Do, you have a problem with that Mr...," her eyes fell a sign reading 'Hello I'm Mort, I'll be your driver today', "_Mort_?"

He grimaced, "Not at all."

The ride passed in silence. She missed her family. Sabrina knew she might never see them again and that nearly broke her heart. But she knew that this was protecting them. If she want back, _He'd_ find her and them.

"Ahem! Were here, miss. " The driver was nervous.

Sabrina looked out the window and understood the driver's skepticism.

In front of them stood a massive iron gate. Behind it was a gigantic house. It was modern and stood out from the landscape like a palm tree in the North Poll. She figured this mansion and it's security measures could shame the Whitehouse.

"Thank you, Mort!" She handed him a large roll of cash that would much more than cover her ride, "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't mention this little ride to anyone." She smiled to him and exited the car.

After watching him drive dazedly off, she turned towards the gate, which opened for her. _Well this is going to be interesting_, She thought.

**I need seven reviews before I update again. **

** Well what do you think? I probably won't update for a while now. But I wanted to finish this as a goodbye present for all you wonderful people. So I'm thinking of writing an off shoot one-shot of this story featuring two of the minor characters, for the twisted relationships challenge. What do you think? **


	7. Changes

**Chapter 7: Changes **

** I'm back! I know it's been so long since my last update but I do have valid excuses. First, I was in Mexico till the fifteenth. Ever since then I've been dealing with catching up for school. I probably won't update as often as this summer, but I'll try my hardest. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Sisters Grimm and blah blah blah… ext. **

Sabrina was shaking as she entered the gates. This could be the chance she'd needed. It truly could end all of her problems, or could make everything worse.

She was swept away with the beauty of this new place. It was old but glorious and luxurious. This was the kind of place you'd expect award winning gardens and historical architecture.

Sabrina was startled by a noise behind her, "Ahem! You are Ms Grimm I presume."

She turned to see a man with one of those faces you can't quite place the age. He was dressed in an expensive suit and stood professionally. "Yes I am. And you are…?" She let her voice trail off in question.

"I am not really important, but you can call me Mr. Franklin. I take care of things. I've been directed by Mr. Wernin assist you until we meet him tomorrow."

"Mr. Wernin? Is that his name?"

Franklin chuckled, "Yes. He can be a bit mysterious at times but he has reason to. You could say he is very important to this country. Actually more than only this country, but that is besides our point. We have things to do, Ms Grimm, many things. Mr. Wernin has instructed me that you require a new identity. Is that right?"

"It is." Sabrina said sadly. She didn't quite know if she was ready to give up herself just yet, but she knew there wasn't much of a choice.

"Well then follow me; we have some people waiting for us."

He led to a studio in the house. A station was set up in the room with assistants bustling around it. All were here for her transformation.

An English woman walked up, "We've been waiting. There's so much to do and so little time. Come on follow me. We'll start with the hair. Your's is so pretty already, it's almost a pity. I'm Crae, I'll be helping you with your transformation."

Sabrina was made to sit down while assistants prepared her hair.

"How do you feel about a dark auburn for your hair? I love the length of your hair but a bunch of it has to go."

She could barely force out,"Um…yeah that…that's fine." Sabrina felt a lump in her throat. She was loosing herself.

The English woman could see the pain in Sabrina's face, "You must love your family a lot to give up yourself for them."

Sabrina tried to smile, "I do."

"Well let's do this for them, ok dear? The sooner we get this done the safer they will be."

"Ok." She could really say any more. Sabrina felt that she might break apart at any moment.

"Are you ready to see your self dear?" Crae asked.

They'd been working on her for what seemed like hours to Sabrina. To be entirely truthful, she just wanted it all to be over with. "Might as well."

They turned her around to face a full length mirror. She almost gasped. Sabrina could barely recognize herself.

"I know, different isn't it? I hope you like it because you're stuck with it for a while. Well this will be goodbye for now; I know that Mr. Franklin has some more information for you know."

"Thank you!" Sabrina smiled and walked back to the mysterious Mr. Franklin

He looked up at her from a file, "Good, you're done. We have to go now. Come on." They entered an elevator, playing classical jazz. Franklin nodded to the two men guarding the doors, and pushed the top button. He handed her the file he'd been reading previously, "Here you'll need to study this."

"What is it?"

"It is your new identity. It will be best if you memorize it completely. It will need to be demolished upon arrival." The elevator doors opened to some sort of jet hanger. The air was filled with the sounds of a motor and men yelling orders. Once they boarded a private jet and were situated, Franklin began to debrief her about the mission.

"Your new ID papers are in the file, along with your family history. You come from old money in South Carolina. Your name is Darcy Brook. "

"Excuse me Mr. Franklin, how do I impersonate this person, I can't even imitate a decent southern accent, much less vocabulary."

He sighed, "If you would have let me continue I would have told you that we have a voice recording for you to help with the language difference. Besides, you're not impersonating anyone, technically this person never existed, and you have permission by the government to do this. Also, we've gotten hold of some technology which can help you with the accent," He handed her a strip that blended into her skin once she applied the adhesive to the base of her throat as the directions specified.

"Any ways, you and your new husband are moving into one of the highest society neighborhoods, right after your honeymoon-"

"My new what?" She could believe what he'd said.

"Husband, it's just part of the cover. You'll be infiltrating this society and getting information. They are mostly politicians, investors, and powerful government families. Sometimes our Mr. Wernin will be hosting parties of his own. At all of these events you'll need to gather information of what your neighbors are saying." This is really nothing illegal. It is, in truth, greatly helping our country. I think that's all. Any questions will be answered by your file. I suggest you begin. We'll be in Arizona in a few hours."

Her head was spinning with the new information as they landed a few hours later. "I just have one question Mr. Franklin."

He turned to her as they opened the door, "And that question would be…?"

"Who is my 'husband'?"

"That would be me." A voice replied from outside.

**Sorry if that was really bad, I'm a bit out of practice. Do you guys think I should get a beta for this story?**

** I'd like to those of you who are voting in my poll, it will be closing soon so check it out. Also to those of you who are still reading and reviewing, I love you! Well, goodbye.**

**-Me **


	8. Beginnings

**Chapter 8: Beginnings **

** Welcome back to my humble story people. I'm sorry for any disappointment in this chapter. I promise to have something about Puck soon. I know we've been on Sabrina for a while now, but it's just easier for me to write her feelings than his right now.**

**Disclaimer: The Sisters Grimm doesn't belong to me which is pretty good cause I don't think I could figure out a way to kill mirror and get Granny back, so I'm glad her life doesn't depend on me. **

Sabrina looked at the man who stood outside of the jet door. His face, attitude, and just… him were so familiar. She couldn't quiet place him though. "I know you, don't I? Were you in my classes for police force?"

His smile was annoyingly knowing, "Yes, how else do you think our Mr. Wernin would find recruits. You also might know me as Mika Durst, and the waiter at _Bella's Café_ and the dog walker, and the Russian tourist at the mall and well a lot of other people. You know you're pretty unobservant for all your training and history, but I guess that can be excused. I am the best blending."

Recognition crashed across her face, "You, you're that modeling mogul that was…and and the…you were following me. You were following me, you little!-" Sabrina launched herself him, aiming a punch at his smug smile. He flew back and she landed on top of him, continuing to hit him, "Do you know how much danger that put my family in? What if He'd found me?" she was on the verge of hysterics. Soon she felt a strong arms pull her off.

"Ms. Grimm I am disappointed in you," She hadn't noticed the mysterious Mr. Wernin outside of the jet, "It was necessary for Mr. Darling to follow you to make sure that you are trustworthy. Your family was in no danger. Now settle down. If you'll follow me inside I'll give you more information about your misson." He then turned to Franklin, "Thank you Mr. Franklin for taking care of Ms. Grimm you can go now."

Mr. Wernin led the two inside the house to a large main hall. "You two are Darcy and Damien Brook. You're just moving in after your honeymoon in the Hamptons. 'Darcy', your mother is a model and your father a politician back in the south; you want to be an actress. 'Damien' you struck gold young in technology and now mostly work from home. For now I just need you to get rooted into this community. Do what ever it takes to get friend and establish yourselves. I'll let you know when or if you get any new assignments. Now, any questions?"

"Respectfully sir, how can you expect me to pretend to be married to this…person?" Sabrina asked disdainfully

The "person" looked as if he was about to object when Mr. Wernin, replied, "Respectfully, Ms Grimm, figure it out," his look told her not to object further, "Now I trust your satisfied with your new identity."

She was content to a point. Sabrina knew that nobody could really recognize her now unless they really knew her. They'd dyed her hair deep reddish brown, put in green contact lenses, changed her style, and given her a temporary new voice. She wasn't her self, but then again she was supposed to be someone else.

Mr. Wernin didn't pause to listen to her conflictions; he stood and led them to his front door, "I'll give you further instructing when the time calls for it. For now you must be on your way. There is a car waiting for you. Mozeltoff! " And he walked away.

The two approached a black limo assumedly waiting for them. They were seated by the driver.

Sabrina looked for the first time at Mika, or whatever-his-name-was. He wasn't bad looking. Actually he was what Daphne would have called a "hotsoroni". His hair was a boyish tangled mess of curls and his face was one with a good long ghost story. He looked up from their cover folder he'd been studying and caught her staring. And then insolent little manchild winked at her! She got so angry at her self that she started blushing, which only made matters worse.

An oppressive silence hung over the space and finaly Sabrina couldn't stand it any longer, "So, Mr. Wernin, he called you Mr. Darling?"

"And he called you Grimm."

"I mean, is that your real name or what do you want me to call you. I can exactly call you…Dearest or snookie!

He lifted a sarcastic eyebrow, "Snookie? Just call me Damien. It's better for the cover if we just get used to the names."

He had a point. "Fine, but you didn't answer my question. Is your last name really Darling?"

Damien squinted at her for a long moment, "You said something about what it "He" had found you. Who is "He"? Your dearest Puck?" He paused scrutinizing her silence, "No this is someone else all together and you're afraid of Him, aren't you?"

Sabrina just turned and looked out of the window at the passing scenery, the tears brimming over her eyes. How had things gotten so out of proportion? When had she given up so much her life and innocence just for revenge? Now she was on the run, and for what. No answers. The questions and scenery spun around in her head, lulling her into a fitful sleep.

She was Him again.

_ He was in a barely lit room, holding a rough match. There was another man in the middle of the room, sitting bound and half beaten. _

_ I was so annoying to Him. "I'm not going to ask you another time, where is she? Where is Sabrina Grimm?"_

_ The man, a man who'd met the girl in question at a Café only a day or two ago, sat silently refusing. _

_ He sighed, "It is sad really, because you're going to tell me anyways now." He lit the match and the bound man's eyes widened at his worst nightmare playing out before his eyes. _

Sabrina woke to twisted screams echoing throughout her head. A hand was shaking her awake. The two excited the car and stood before a gigantic modernly styled house. He slipped his hand into hers and dryly commented, "Let the happy marriage begin."

** I really and truly apologies for how long it's been since I've updated. I didn't realize how hard it would be for me to update while I have school. Plus I've had a little bit of a writer's block, but hopefully I'm over that. **

** I have a new poll on my Profile. "Who is your favorite "little character" in A Good Life or who'd you possibly want to see more of?" Please check it out! **

**Oh and also if you have any helpful thoughts or comments, please review. **


	9. Searching

**Chapter 9: Searching**

** I'd like to dedicate this chapter to My new Beta Curlscat who might be the best ever. And to my Grandpa who's life My family celebrated and death we mourned on Memorial day (the day I started writing this chapter). **

**Disclaimer: SG isn't mine blah blah blah ect. **

Veronica entered her bedroom and started getting ready for bed. She'd just gotten back from a date with Jake. They'd had fun, but sometimes she worried that they were moving too quickly. Or maybe she worried that they were going somewhere they were never meant to go.

She lay down, thoughts ricocheting around her brain. It took her some time to fall asleep, and when she did, she dreamt troubled dreams.

_She was in the old place in New York City, standing in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. This place, it wasn't the same as before. It was supposed to be, but not._

_ In the mirror, Veronica saw a girl run into the room behind her. Her little girl. It was a young Sabrina, or at least she looked like her. She was breathing quickly, sobs shaking her body, with bruises spread across her skin._

_ "Mommy, I…I want to go home!"_

Veronica woke fevered and shuddering. She wanted to scream.

Puck was tired. He still couldn't sleep. He'd spent the last thirty or so nights in his drab hotel watching the ceiling fan spin into oblivion. Veronica had called and told him about the dream. It scared her. It scared him too. He hadn't had much luck with the case either, but he could still feel something was wrong. It had to be wrong. Sabrina just couldn't be gone.

He was going to talk to Elie again. Puck had interviewed her almost countless times and they'd started to develop a weird dependent relationship. Elie reminded him a lot of Wendy. Puck expected to feel a pang from the thought of her, but didn't.

He was walking to her boutique. He'd never been there before, but she'd given him directions when he called to schedule a talk. It was one of those strangely bright but freezing days. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he opened the door the Elie's new shop.

It was a woman's clothing boutique, he realized. It was small, but Elie had done a nice job with the space. She'd made it both homey and high class.

In one of the corners were a couple of dressing stalls and a mirrored alcove with a small platform in the middle. There was a woman standing on the platform and Elie was pinning pieces of fabric to her. Puck naturally assumed that it was some sort of torture device.

"Oh Puck there you are! I've been wondering...Come over here-", Elie continued talking to the woman and her friends.

"Ouch!" the girl exclaimed as Elie stuck a pin in her.

"Sorry dear! Now I want you to meet my friend Puck. Isn't he a piece of man beauty! And can you believe Sabrina just let him go? No sexual tension, yeah right!" The girls giggled.

"Wait, you girls knew… know Sabrina?" he corrected himself.

The woman in the middle was about Sabrina's age with short-cut black hair and green eyes, "Yeah, well we'd met here and there. Erin and I actually met her and Elie that night at the movie, the night she disappeared…" For a second she seemed to drift off," Hey I'm Catlin. You know I'm glad that Brie's got you to look for her. I've been a little worried for her for a while."

"You should be worried! She's missing and probably kidnapped or killed! If you were really her friend you'd have been in tears and looking for her now!" Puck was angry.

"Puck! Don't be rude." Elie reprimanded

Catlin interjected and settled a calming hand on Elie's shoulder, "No, it's OK, Elie. What I mean, Puck, is that I was worried about her even before she…she disappeared. That night she'd been distant, and she seemed preoccupied. Just not normal. Sometimes I caught her looking around as if she thought she was being followed and…well muttering under her breath about some guy. I thought at first that she was talking about you, but I don't think so anymore."

Puck pressed her for more information, but Catlin couldn't remember anything more. He slumped down on one of the benches and sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Puck was walking back to the Hotel. This girls had tried to comfort him but it didn't really work. He'd put on a brave face, but what he really needed was his best friend. Sabrina knew him, and she'd be able to figure out the mystery. It had been so long since he'd seen her. It was as if there was a big black hole in side of him where she used to be. Everywhere he looked he'd see her in the corner of his eye. He had to keep reminding himself that it was just his imagination.

Then he saw her. It wasn't his imagination. Puck turned and called out, "Sabrina!"

The blond had been had been huddled in a ally. He had almost convinced himself it was his imagination when he saw the scarf. He'd given it to Sabrina for Christmas years ago. He'd had to learn knitting for the home-ec class Granny had made him take. It was knotty and misshapen but he'd put so much love and work into it for his 'Brina.

When she realized that he was calling out to her, her eyes got large and she started to run away.

Puck couldn't loose her, he just couldn't after so long. He ran after her. She was strangely slow, and he caught her within a matter of minutes.

She was crying. That was the first warning. Then he saw her face, and he knew it wasn't her.

A tall blond woman had given her a suitcase. The scarf was in it. He asked if she'd seen anyone else with the girl but she didn't think so or couldn't remember.

He gave her a granola bar he'd been saving for a snack later and apologied for scaring her.

As he walked away the girl called out, " She was nice, really really nice. I hope she's okay."

Puck smiled at her, "Yeah, me too."

**About Thirty Days Later**

Puck sat in a nice suburban living room, across from a young couple. The man was one of Sabrina's classmates. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"So…Mr. Leavie, did you ever talk to Sabrina?" Puck asked the man trying to break the silence.

"Um…not really. I mean sometimes I said "hi" or something like that." Leavie and his very pregnant wife were sitting stiffly on their pink fluffy couch.

There was another long pause until Mrs. Leavie said, "Well, Mr. Robinson, why don't I get you some tea or something?"

After making sure his wife had left the room, Mr. Leavie foreword and spoke quickly in a secretive voice, "I did talk to the girl, but not much, you know."

"Go on." Puck encouraged

"Look, Missy, my wife, she's pregnant and well, you know for a guy like me, well night life gets a little boring, so I…I ask Grimm if she'd like to…well, you know…"

Puck felt a protective urge to punch the swine and tell his poor wife, but he knew that wouldn't be helping Sabrina. "And…" He prompted.

Mr. Leavie looked down and coughed embarrassedly, "Well she um…she told me that I could stuff it and if I ever touched her she'd kick me so hard that I wouldn't have more any children."

Now that was his Sabrina.

On the way to his car, Puck's phone buzzed. "Hello?" he answered.

The voice was familiar, "Look, Puck I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now but-"

"You're right, Wendy, I don't want to talk to you." He replied hostilely.

"But Puck, I need to talk to you. I know where Sabrina is, and she needs you."

**So, what do you think? I know it's not my best chapter, but I need to get over the hump somehow, right**?

**I will need at least FIVE review before I update again. I know you can do it because somewhere deep-down you are all really amazing.**


	10. Rebirth

**Chapter 10: Rebirth **

**Disclaimer: SG not mine yada yada yada, happy?**

Sorry for the delay, I wrote up a bunch of this the other night but it didn't get saved so I had to write it all up again.

"Damien! Don't do this, mister!" Sabrina shrieked.

Before entering the door, Damien had picked up Sabrina and carried her over the "threshold".

"Its tradition, Hon." He winked at her.

Sabrina moped as Damien carried her through and deposited her in a grand entrance hall.

The house was huge and modern, with a rich Spanish adobe architectural base that let it blend into the hot Arizona landscape

The two were greeted by a large gathering of uniformed persons_. Servants, really! We have servants, _Sabrina thought.

A rather non-descript man stepped forward. "I assume you are Mr. and Mrs. Brook. I spoke on the phone with your secretary."

Sabrina thought it was time to start acting the part of a newly-wed. "Yeah I guess we are! You know babe, it's so weird to be called Mrs. Brooke now. But a good weird." She giggled.

Damien looked at her for a moment, speechless, then a wide almost mischievous smile spread across his face and he bend down, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

The man only gave them a dry smile, "I'm Mr. Grey. If you need any assistance, I'll be happy to help."

"Actually Grey, would you show me the office? I have some work I need to do." Damien said. He turned to Sabrina, "Hon would you make sure everything is in order?"

Damien retreated into his man cave and left her to do all of the work._Hah, even in a fake marriage they leave the woman to do all the work!_It really was irresponsible of him.

Sabrina spent the next few hours working out a schedule and menu with the cook and maids, then wandering the halls of the massive house. After putting together a quick dinner in the kitchen, Sabrina was tired enough to go to bed early.

The room the maid had shown her was gorgeous. It was warmly decorated with a wall covered with massive curtained picture windows. She found a well-stocked walk-in closet. However, she found that the person Wernin had hired to fill her wardrobe had only left her with skimpy lingerie. _Seriously, it wasn't as if as if she actually had to act like a newly-wed in the bedroom._

She was changing into her pajamas when Damien walked in. She'd known in the back of her mind that they'd have to share a room, but she just hadn't really considered it. Her ill-chosen nightwear only made matters worse. She really wanted to get a good punch in at the person who had put together her wardrobe.

When Damien came in, she'd emitted a bit of shriek, and Damien just laughed at her.

He grinned and started getting ready for bed too.

"What in the world are you doing?" She yelled, an angry blush covering her face.

"We're newly-weds remember?" He jumped in and started to pull her in too.

She tensed up, "But actually, we aren't married at all!"

Damien sighed, "Seriously 'Darcy', we have to sleep in the same room, the staff still think we're married. Look," He held up his hands," I won't even touch you."

She looked wearily at the bed.

"Just suck it up and get in!" Damien was slightly offended at her hesitance.

She crossed her arms over her low cut outfit, "Just stay on your side of the bed, ok?" She almost gagged at the thought of having to share a bed with that _thing_. _You've experienced worse, _she reminded herself.

It had taken hours for her to get to sleep, and when she finally did it was fitful. And full of nasty dreams. Dreams where she was _Him_.

_He was in his office like usual, but this time it was different. There were people sitting across from him. An old man with a long gnarled face holding a wand, the boy that had once been Pinocchio, and a young girl in a white and blue checked dress all sat opposite Him, bright red handprints spread across their chests._

_He spoke, "We will attack again... and this time we will win!"_

_There was a roar of approval from the goblin guards._

Sabrina awoke as if trying to fight through water to air. Her entirety was tingling with something she hadn't felt for a long time. She was tingling with power, and the rush of addiction, and magic. It vibrated through her until she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

At last there were arms holding her and she could finally breathe. For a second she thought the arms were Puck's but no they couldn't be. It was Damien. She fell asleep, held tightly in his arms.

The next day Sabrina was surprised when she heard the doorbell ring as she passed by on her way to talk to the Cook about the day's lunch. She watched as Grey opened the door and heard a voice inquire about the new inhabitants.

"I'll take care of this, Grey, thank you." When Sabrina turned to the visitor, she saw an older woman who'd had a few too many plastic surgeries done to halt her inevitable aging. The effect was less than appealing.

The woman's voice was high and sounded similar to nails on chalkboard. "Well hello. My name is Vera Shakleford. And ya' know I heard we were getting some new neighbors and thought I'd bring over you a little something to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Well thank you but-"

Verna stuck her foot in the door and started pushing her way in, "Ooh, I like what you've done with the place...My old friend Vinnie used to live here, but it was so drab. It's actually pretty lucky she died when she did, or the whole neighborhood would have gone to the trash with her decorating."

Sabrina's eyes grew large, "Did you just say that someone died in our new house?"

"Oops! Guess they didn't tell you about that when you bought the place. So is your husband around, or did he go and take the kids out for ice-cream or something?"

"No, my husband is out working at the moment, and we don't have any children."

Verna gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry for bringing up such a sore subject. You know my husband tells me all the time that I need to be careful of that! But really there are other options, this woman in my society club that got a surrogate, or there's some sort of surgery incemitation or something like that, Right?"

"It's not a sore subject, my husband and I just got married a few weeks ago. I don't need an operation!" Sabrina almost thought she might scream.

"Oh, I see..." Verna gave a conspiratorial wink.

It took Sabrina forty minutes to get Verna Shakelford out the door. But she wasn't even done then. By three in the afternoon Sabrina had met three other Verna clones.

So it was with an aggravated voce that she opened her door at five. "Thank you for the ever so kind welcome but I really didn't need any more cookies, or casserole, or frozen lasagna. Yes the house is different. I'm married with no children. And maybe my husband and I are aliens or vampires or something that you can just pry enough to find out!"

"Well, that's nice to know. I see you've met Verna and the gang, have you?" the woman on the other side of the door said with a crooked smile.

Sabrina smiled, embarrassed, and said, "Yeah, sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's OK, I know what it's like. They're sort of like vultures."

"They are aren't they? How do you survive it?" For the first time in a long time Sabrina really smiled.

"Practice and patience. Anyways I have a lot of extra fresh produce from my garden and thought, well, Maybe you could use some moral support. My name's Emma, by the way."

Sabrina looked Emma. She was a small but fiery red head. "My name is Darcy. And thank you, by the way." Sabrina felt badly for lying to this nice woman, "Would you like to come in? I could use some of your advice."

"I'd like to, but my family and I are going to a party tonight. But I'd like to talk sometime. I could use an ally in this palace."

"Sounds good." _Maybe this won't be so bad after all. _Sabrina thought as she watched her new maybe friend walk back home.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, comments, concerns, suggestions, constructive criticisms, hey you could even complain about your day it you want.**

**P.S. At first I thought Sabrina and Puck would end up together but I'm not so sure anymore. What do you guys think?**


	11. Forgetting

**Chapter 11: Forgetting**

**Disclaimer: I am not Michael Buckley, therefor SG isn't mine. Boohoo**

Damien woke to Sabrina's uncontrollable shivering. He could feel her fear. It made him break inside. The only thing he could do with wrap his arms around her, but it seemed to help. At last she fell back asleep.

He woke early in the morning, just as the sun was rising. He'd fallen asleep with Sabrina still entwined in his arms. She was so peaceful as she slept— he just wished she could stay this way when she was awake. Sabrina was like a prickly pear. On the outside she put up spiky barriers, but on the inside she was hurt and scared. She was so beautiful, both inside and out, he just couldn't believe that her 'beloved' Puck had given her up.

A harsh buzz interrupted Damien's wonderings. He picked up the phone. It was a text message from Wernin. He crept out of the bed and quietly snuck out of the house leaving a note with the butler for his pho-wife that he was going to a business meeting.

He sat in the back booth at the local coffee shop waiting for the mysterious Mr. Wernin, thinking, _Wonderful, theatrics, as always._

"I see you were able to get away, Mr. Darling." Wernin almost suddenly appeared in the booth while Damien had his head turned.

Damien sighed, "Yeah, now what do you want? Couldn't it have waited until a decent hour?"

"Sadly, no. There are witnesses out a decent hours, not crazy people like us! And as to what I want, well..." He drew a small plastic packet out of his pocket and slid it over to Damien.

"Oh, are we dealing drugs now?" Damien asked sarcastically.

Wernin sighed, "No, Michael. It's not really a drug, at least not the kind you're thinking of. It's like what you and your kind call 'forgetful-dust,' but with a few scientific corrections."

"How do you 'correct' magic?"

"You silly lost boy. Magic is, in itself, Science that we don't fully understand. Now listen, you need to give this to Miss Grimm."

Damien's heart skipped a beat, "Why? What will it do to her?"

"Oh don't worry, it won't hurt you're little crush. It will make her believe the lie she's living now."

"Why? What about our 'mission'?"

"Michael Darling, you above all people should know how important it is to secure Sabrina Grimm. The "mission" was to set the base of her pretending. If she hadn't had the history planted already in her head, and if the setting didn't make sense to her, the drug wouldn't stick."

"But, Mr. Werenin, you already have her trust."

"Michael, she wants to go home. It is only her fear of Him that makes her stay. Don't you see, she's the only one that knows who He is. She is the key to ending the Scarlet Revolution. We can't lose her!"

Michael sighed in defeat, knowing what Wernin said was true. He picked up the packet of white dust and walked out.

Michael and Sabrina lay on the bed. Their room was the only place safe from the nosey servants.

He was trying to figure out how to smuggle the drug to Sabrina without her noticing.

Sabrina interrupted his thoughts, "Do you ever feel bad lying to them?"

His stomach lurched, "What do you mean?"

"Well doesn't it ever feel bad to lie to the people, the servants, and the neighbors? These nice people who we don't know and who never did anything to us? And what for, you know, so that some old creep can make sure that he gets reelected in a stupid political role?"

The packet seemed to grow hot in his pocket and his hands started getting sweaty. "I guess a little, but most of them aren't nice anyways. Most of them deserve it."

"Well, that's true, but some of them are good people. Like today I met this woman who was the nosiest little weasel that I've met. But then later I met another lady, and she was nice. She reminded me of someone back home."

He turned his head and looked at her, "Do you miss it, home I mean?"

She nodded, her eye's brimming with tears, "But mostly I feel alone."

"I know what you mean," he said, and it was true.

Slowly they joined hands and lay in the quiet. They were alone together.

Over the next two months, Sabrina and Michael became friends and maybe a little more than that. When he kissed her, it wasn't only for the servants. During the evenings, they hid away from the staff in their room talking. The talked about home and trying to live their new lives.

"Do you know how hard it is to blend into a society party? We have to ware these horribly 'posh' outfits. And they gossip so much it's crazy. Do you know how horrible that is?" Sabrina exclaimed when Michael started complaining about his job.

"Uh, yes actually! My mom was one of those ladies who had to be the best of society and pushed a lot of that onto me."

"Oh. I didn't know that." She deflated a little.

"Of course not, how could you?" He chuckled, leaned over and giving Sabrina a kiss.

"Damien," her voice low in surprise and apprehension, "What are you doing?" There was a time when Sabrina would've punched him in the gut like she did Puck, but Damien had gotten through her wall of prickles. She didn't know how it happened, but she actually trusted him. However, now he was on the edge.

He smiled, "I keep telling you how I feel about you."

Sabrina sat up and leaned away, "Damien, I can't…we can't do this right now. I'm not ready for another complicated relationship, and a couple who is pretending to be married but is dating, that is really complicated."

"So you'd be open to dating me another time?" His eyes were hopeful

She sighed, "Maybe. I don't know, but maybe after this is all done with ok?"

"Fine" he groaned in consent, and they were silent for a couple of minutes until Damien asked, "Why don't we go on a date, as friends? To an actual real restaurant, with food and candles and maybe even a romantic violinist, the whole shebang. We can afford it, with all this money that Wernin's given us. And we really need to get out of the house. Please?"

She squinted skeptically, "On a couple of conditions: one, no romantic violinist and two, it's not a date, and three, we go as Sabrina and Mr...Darling during this, not the Brooks, OK?"

An affirmative grin spread across his face.


	12. Warning

**Chapter 12: Warning**

**Disclaimer: If you think that I'm MB that would be amazing and a really great compliment, but I don't own SG so I'm not him.**

It was the first date she'd been on since she and Puck had been dating. Even then, he hadn't really taken her out anywhere after they first got together.

_Then again, this isn't really a date_, she reminded herself. But she still spent hours preparing. Thankfully, Sabrina already had a gorgeous dress in her wardrobe. Yet she couldn't help but think that the last time she'd been getting ready or a date with a hot guy (yes she admitted that Damien was hot), Daphne and her mom had helped her pick out the outfit and apply the makeup. It wasn't the same without them.

"Almost ready? The reservation starts in a half hour."

Sabrina took one last look at herself in the mirror as Damien peeked his head in the door. "Oh, you look gorgeous!" He came all the way in and began to pull her into him, "You're not going to regret this, Sabrina."

"One, thank you for calling me Sabrina and two," She pulled away, "You're already making me regret it. Remember, no romantic stuff…or even professing your love for me. At all!"

Damien mock sighed, "I remember. But you can't blame me for trying, can you?" He asked with a smile.

Sabrina replied with a withering glare, and Damien silently relented. And let her go.

"So you still haven't told me where we're going." Sabrina commented as the two drove out of the driveway.

Damien looked over at her, "Well you'll just have to see, won't you?"

Sabrina gave a pouty humph and slouched down in her seat, "Is it nice or some sort of fast food place?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've been out on a date. Last time—when Puck and I were dating—he brought me to one of those all-you-can-eat Chinese buffet places that sell pre-packed greasy food. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be kicked out of all-you-can-eat because your boyfriend can actually eat it all?"

Damien burst out laughing, "Wow...but wait, does this mean you're actually admitting that this is a date?"

"No! I don't really know what it is, but a date is the closest thing to it, I guess. So, fine, it's a date minus the romantic aspect. OK? That's all it is."

"I know, I was just teasing. I won't do anything you don't want me to," He smiled.

Sabrina gave him a suspicious look but didn't reply.

They rode in silence for a while through the dark. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. She sat watching the car lights rush by.

She looked over at Damien who was concentrating on the road. He was handsome, she had to admit it. He looked over at her and smiled, catching her looking. Her face grew hot and she was glad for the darkness that filled the car.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Damien asked, reaching for the stereo system.

"Of course I don't mind. You're the driver. Driver gets to pick the music, that's the rules, you know."

He asked, "Do you have any preferences?"

"Not really…um anything other than country, please? Growing up in a small town, there's a lot of country music. It gets tiring. Other than that we didn't have a lot of time to listen to music, so I never really found out about all the popular radio stations 'til I was out of the house."

"Hmm…interesting. I would have pegged you as someone who listened to hard rap or rock music. I mean, because you're all kick-ass and all that."

"Nope, sorry to disappoint."

Damien chuckled, "It's OK, that just means that I'll be the first to introduce you to my favorite music and make you fall in love with it."

"What makes you think that I'll fall in love with you music?"

"Ha-ha, well, we'll see." He pushed a button on the stereo and turned up the volume. A soft but catchy beat started and smooth voice began to fill the car. Sabrina had to admit that it was good. Something about the song just struck her inside.

When the song ended she turned to Damien and conceded, "Ok, fine you win. You have good taste in music."

He burst out in a belly laugh, "That's not all. There's more to come, just you wait and see."

The rest of the ride passed with beautiful music and easy conversation.

After getting out of the car Damien had her cover her eyes and guided her through a series of doors. Eventually it was over with and she was allowed to take off.

They were standing on a deck, probably to some nice restaurant. Beyond the deck the night stretched out interrupted only by the stars and the distant glow of city lights. The deck was cleared of tables except for one lit by candles.

"Wow," Sabrina gasped.

"I was afraid it might be cheesy, but I thought it would be nice to go someplace where we wouldn't run into the horrible Mrs. Verna. And well…I thought you might enjoy it," For a moment Damien seemed almost insecure.

Sabrina shook it off as a trick of the light. "Oh, shut up! It's wonderful and you know it. How did you do it?"

Damien grinned slyly, "I have my connections. Wernin isn't the only one with them, you know."

"Hmm." Sabrina leaned against the railing and looked out. The vast the Arizona wilderness let the stars shine brightly.

It was the first time she'd really seen the stars since being home. She missed it. It welled up inside of her until she could almost not contain it, and a solitary tear slid down her face.

_Don't cry! You're Sabrina Grimm, you don't cry!_She told herself. But then again, there was something about being with Damien that allowed her to let out the emotions she'd pent up her entire life.

"It's just so peaceful," Sabrina whispered.

"I know." For a second they looked over at each other in perfect harmony and agreement.

The moment caught her off guard, and her heart jumped into her throat. It was the eyes, they were beautiful and deep._Dangerous._

After the meal they pushed the remaining table out of the way and turned out all of the lights in the place. They lay down the deck, looking up at the stars.

"I think they're like the music, the stars. That's why I like them so much." Damien wondered.

"What do you mean?"

"The music is like a language of emotion. It speaks differently to everyone."

"I think you're right. It's sort of like the stars are speaking. They have their own messages, and adventures, and stories."

It was late when they finally decided to go back home. They didn't really want to, but Damien had promised the owner that they'd be out before midnight. Sabrina left to start the car while Damien stayed to pay their bill.

As he was about to walk out to the car, Damien heard, "I see you've been having a good time with our little Miss Grimm,"

He didn't reply; he simply stood still.

"Michael, you know this isn't going to work. I'm giving you one more chance before I take matters into my own hands. Give her the dust."

He remained silent, walking away.

Sabrina walked back into their bedroom after getting ready for bed and saw Damien. He was hot. She admitted it. There was also something else about him. He was so real, and he let her be so real. That was something she hadn't had in so long.

"Sabrina-" He started.

"Damien, thank you for this evening. It was amazing. It let me see that maybe you're right. Maybe after all of this is done, it's time to try something new, and maybe that's you." Sabrina rose on her tip toes and kissed him.

After a few seconds they pulled apart.

Sabrina drew back, "Oh my...Damien I'm sorry but…"

Damien sighed, "But you're still in love with Puck."

She nodded, tears in her eyes, "I don't know why. I just…I thought I was over it…I thought…"

"It's OK, Brea. You can't control it. Not really."

"I'm just so sorry."

She fell asleep crying. Damien knew she wasn't crying because she hurt him, but that she loved someone who she could never have again. It broke a little part in him. How dare _H___e_ _do this to her? She'd have to go through what he went though.

Early the next morning, Michael crept out of bed. He dressed and went downstairs to brew Sabrina a cup of coffee. He added the dust to it.

Before leaving, he handed the mug to Grey, "Bring this up to my wife please, and tell her that I left for work."

**Ok guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been busy reading the new Sisters Grimm Guide that I got for Christmas. Anyways, sorry for any OOCishness but this is the way it had to be.**

**Just to let you know, I really like Michael. I know that most of you don't like him however. So it would be mucho-helpfulo if you would sent me your opinions and arguments for Puck vs. Michael. Thank you!**


	13. Happiness

**Chapter13: Happiness**

**Ok, I just found out about being nominated for the 1st round of Best Story of 2011. Thank you so much to you who nominated AGL, it made my heart jiggle and glow with euphoria!**

**I'm sorry for any awkwardness in this chapter, but I felt it was necessary to get an actual feel of friendship between the two women.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Sisters Grimm, then I'd be living in luxury somewhere in Grease or Italy. But I'm not, so therefore, I don't own SG.**

_She was chasing a boy through a forest._

_He paused, looking back for a second. Curly blond ringlets framed his face, offsetting his green glinting eyes._

_She felt an intoxicating happiness to see him._

_His triumphant laugh rang throughout the trees. He was off in an instant, running again, almost floating over the ground. He ran as if he wanted her to chase him. He kept the same speed, allowing her to keep him in sight._

_Somehow she knew she needed to follow him._

_She broke through the edge of the forest. Before her was a rocky cliff. She didn't see the figure anymore._

_Suddenly, she was flung out over the cliff. Above her, the boy was falling, too_. He should be saving me,_ she thought. Then she saw an arrow sticking out of his chest and his shirt slowly turning crimson._

Darcy bolted up. She'd been napping on the sofa. A horrible feeling of terror and depression spread through her suddenly. It hit her like a wave, and she ran to the closest bathroom, trying to fight the accompanying nausea.

As she knelt before the toilet, pain exploded behind her eyes and her skin turned ice cold.

Darcy crawled back to the couch and curled up. She shivered violently while passing in and out of terrifying dreams.

Between one of her dreams Darcy got a hold of her cell phone and texted Emma. The two had become fast friends, helping each other through the dangerous world of high society block parties and neighborhood fundraisers.

Soon Darcy was pulled out of another nightmare by the sound of Emma's soft footsteps.

"Hey" She croaked out.

"Oh my god Darc, you look like crap!" Emma exclaimed.

"Thanks, you look good too," Darcy drawled dryly.

"Sorry, but it's true. Hon, what happened to you?"

Darcy explained the dream to her friend and her intense reaction to it. "I don't know why it affected me so much!"

Emma sat next to her, "Do you know the boy? Like. maybe you knew him a long time ago or just saw him in passing and it stuck in your subconscious, you know?"

"No I've never seen him before in my life, but I felt like I knew him in the dream. I felt some sort of connection, stronger that just a stranger you've passed by at the mall. And in the dream I felt like I'd been in there before, but I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I've never been in the woods before."

"Ok, Darc, I admit that it's weird, but what's most important right now is you. Are you feeling any better?"

Darcy took stock of herself, "Yeah actually. I do. But right now I'm really hungry. Starving actually."

"Silly girl. Well come on let's get you some food."

Darcy groaned, "I just remembered, it's the staff's day off."

"Then we'll just have to go out for lunch."

"Lunch! It's already lunchtime?"

"Yeah, darlin', it's actually way past lunch. When did you start feeling sick?"

She scrunched up her face trying to remember, "I'd gotten up early to see Damien off on his big business trip, that was maybe five this morning. I think I fell asleep on the couch and woke up again sometime early morning... that was when I got sick...I guess I've been in and out of it since then. Didn't think it'd been so long."

Emma leaned forward and put a hand on Darcy's forehead. "You don't feel especially hot or cold right now, but were we still need to get some good food into you. Come on, I'll take you to the diner."

"You really don't have to, Em', I'm fine now." Darcy interjected.

"Now, look here. You called me and now I'm here to stay. You can't get rid of me! So do what I say."

"OK, fine, but can we stay here? I really don't feel like leaving the house right now."

"Hon, you know I can't cook any myself right?"

"Yes, Em' I do. Do remember the exploded cupcake incident? I was there. But I think the cook had some leftovers in the refrigerator, so no assembly required."

Emma and Darcy sat at the kitchen island, Darcy eating her leftover soup and Emma drinking a cup of tea.

Emma broke the silence. "I was wondering, what if the dreams are a symptom of the sickness, instead of the other way around?"

"Well I've been having a bit of stomach flu for a few the last week or two but I haven't had it with the dreams or anything. I guess it's possible..."

Emma eyes squinted suspiciously, "Stomach flu. In the morning...?"

Darcy's eyes slowly grew wide and she gulped her last slurp of soup, "It can't be...can I?"

"How should I know? My guess is that you can be."

Three hours, an embarrassing trip to the local drug store, and a couple of awkward pregnancy tests later, Darcy sat on the bathroom counter trying to make sense of the little symbol on the white stick she held.

"Emma, would you come help me!" She called out.

Emma had been sitting on the floor outside the bathroom door waiting for Darcy. She slowly peeked her head in the door.

Darcy pushed the test stick towards her, "Does that say what I think it says?"

She leaned forward, looked at the little screen and then back up at her friend, "That depends. What do you think you see? 'Cause if you think you see that you're pregnant, well then you're right."

Darcy slumped foreword, head in hands, and moaned. "I thought so."

Emma moved toward Darcy and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "You know, Hon, it could be a false positive."

She looked pitifully up at Emma, "It's not," Darcy groaned, "Em, what am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do? You're going to tell your husband, get a good Ob. and in a couple months or so you'll break the good news to your family. That's what you're going to do."

"I can't!" she sobbed.

"Why? Doesn't Damien want kids? I know Paul does." Emma reasoned, referring to her husband.

"I just can't have a kid right now, I don't think..."She broke off into a fresh bout of tears.

"Well Hon, let me tell you something, you are going to have a kid right now, and will love it. I mean him...or her."

"No, Em, it's not that I don't want a child. The problem is Damien. I don't think he wants _me_!" Darcy looked sadly at her friend, eyes red and puffy.

"What are you talking about? You two are the cutest happiest couple in this neighborhood!"

She shook her head, "He...he doesn't look at me anymore. Not the way he used to, at least. He looks at me the same way husbands who cheat look at their wives. They're guilty and feel bad for lying."

"He does not look at you like a cheating man! I know a cheater when I see one, I had five boyfriend and two fiancés before Paul and more than half of them were cheaters. You know what, he looks at you, when you aren't looking, completely and hopelessly in love with you. Maybe he's planning a surprise for you and feels guilty about lying to you for it."

"That's not it. I can just tell, something's different."

"Is it the sex? Is it bad?"

Darcy laughed sardonically, "That's just it, Em. We haven't had sex in weeks!"

"Darc, that's bad. I mean really, really bad. I don't know what to tell you."

"It's just...He's always got some business meeting or an out-of-state trip or something. When he is home, he's not feeling well or just too tired. Have ever heard to a guy being too tired?"

"No."

The two sat side by side on the counter top, staring at the wall.

Emma shook of her shock, and turned to Darcy placing an arm over her shoulders, "Look Hon, this could be just the chance you guys needed. At the right time you'll tell him, and he'll be happy, over the moon. You'll see. It will be just what you need to get out of this slump. OK?"

Darcy nodded, and rested her head on Emma's shoulder.

**To help me with my Michael vs. Puck dilemma, I've created a poll for you my readers, to see which you want better. It's easy and would really help me a lot it you took a look at it.**

**In other news, it might be slow in updating for the next few weeks. I just found out that I got a part in my school play The Odd Couple. Because this has a fairly small cast there will be more required practices and I'll be struggling to even get my HW done. But never fear, I will not forget you! I will update.**


	14. Surprise

Chapter** 14: Surprise**

**A.N. Yes, to clear things up, Sabrina=Darcy and Michael Darling=Damien. Michael was undercover and he and Sabrina were in the neighborhood as Darcy and Damien. He drugged her to believe that she really was Darcy. She doesn't know who Michael is, she knows him as her husband Damien.**

**Also people have been asking for Puck, well I assure you that he will be back very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I wish the Sisters Grimm series were mine. Then instead of wish for the last book I would have already written it and be manically laughing at everyone here trying to guess what is going to happen next in the series.**

It was late. The house was dark and Michael's footsteps echoed loudly as he opened the bedroom door. He swore as the door creaked, and checked to see if his "wife" had woken up.

For a second his heart beat faster as she turned over, but seemingly she'd just been settling.

He was coming back from a business trip. At least, that's what he'd told her he'd been doing. In reality, he couldn't stand looking at her. Not that he thought she was ugly. That was far from the truth. No, it was the guilt. Every time he caught her looking at him with those adoring eyes, when he found her staring at her family photos with a guilty look on her face, every time the guilt would rise in his stomach as if it would suffocate him.

Once when he found her staring into a picture of a boy who was supposed to be her little brother, he asked her what was wrong, if she missed her family. She told him that she didn't miss them, and that she felt guilty because she didn't miss her family.

That was the worst for Michael. She shouldn't be missing them because she didn't even know them. So he tried to get out as much as possible. He just couldn't see her, not with that guilt constantly rising.

He hastily undressed in the dark, not wanting to wake "Darcy" up. He stumbled around in the blackness and slipped into the bed next.

"Damie?" Darcy started and turned to face him.

_Damn._ She looked good.

He could still see her slim figure in dark, dressed in one of those skimpy little "pajama" sets Wernin's people had outfitted Sabrina with. Her long hair was mussed and falling over her shoulders. All in all she looked perfect.

_Why did she have to look so... perfect?_

She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "When'd you get back?" She mumbled in a tone that only made Michael adore her more.

"A few minutes ago, sorry to wake you up, hon." Why did she have to look so good?

Darcy sat up and stretched, "No, it's fine Damie, I wanted to welcome you home. How was the trip? Did everything work out all right with the client?"

He scrambled for a second to remember the lie he'd told her, something about a troublesome client. "Uh yeah, it was good. Thanks. I'm just glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home too." She whispered quietly. Darcy leaned forward, kissing him.

_And it was good_, He realized. He deepened the kiss, without knowing what he was doing.

Darcy, made a soft noise, putting her hand in his shirt slowly but surely working it off.

The guilt jolted into his stomach again and he realized where this was going. He had to admit, he wanted it, but there was the guilt. This wouldn't help the guilt any more. Also there was the fact that he knew that Sabrina, the real her, didn't want it. She was in love with the immature ex-boyfriend.

Michael gently pulled back, with an internal sigh. "I'm sorry babe, I'm really tired. Can this wait until later?"

Darcy groaned and fell back onto her pillow. She reached over and turned on the table lamp.

"No."

"What?" He turned to Darcy suppressed.

"No, dammit, "this" cannot wait!" She motioned the quotation marks around this, "I'm trying to save our marriage and it's barely even started."

Damien's heartbeat raced, "Darc, what are you talking about, hon?"

"I'm talking about the fact that we never have sex anymore. I'm talking about the fact that you're never here, and that you always look at me with that insufferable pitying look!"

"Darcy, I-"

"No! No excuses. Either you're having an affair, or…or, I don't know, maybe you're gay. Maybe you married me as a cover for your double life!"

Damien laughed, _If she only knew, _"I'm not gay, Hon, or cheating, I promise."

She seemed to deflate a little, "Then what is it? Is it me, have you fallen out of love with me? Am I getting ugly? Do you think I'm fat?"

"I thought you didn't want excuses," he grinned up at her, but she just glared back at him, "Darcy, I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Both inside and out. You are strong, independent and wickedly intelligent, and I've fallen in love with you." He meant every word.

A smile started to crack through her death-glare, "You'd better have fallen in love with me. We're married. But why have you been so distant? You can't deny that you've been distant."

The guilt rose from the bottom of his stomach to a lump in his throat. "I guess I felt guilty for taking you away from your family. I know how much they mean to you."

She relaxed, "Oh."

"I'm sorry baby, for not talking to you about it."

She looked up at him, this time with tears in her eyes and launched a hug at him.

"What's wrong Hon?"

"I'm just really glad that you're not gay, or cheating. Because our baby is going to need a good Daddy."

_Baby? _The word echoed through his head. _How the hell did this happen?_

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the swearing and awkward stuff. I don't have much experience. But I hope you liked it. **

**And Check out the poll! I really want to know what you guys think.**


	15. Reunion

**Chapter 15: Reunion**

**I'm back my dearies! I'm really sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been involved in my school play which basically requires I don't see my home in daylight anymore. I hope you like this anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm, that is that, I couldn't even do that if I tried.**

The news of Sabrina-Darcy's pregnancy shocked Michael to his core. He didn't know how, or by who the baby had been entire situation came as a shock to him.

He had never touched Sabrina, even when she was Darcy.

To his knowledge, Darcy wasn't the kind of person to have an affair, and Sabrina didn't have any romantic relationships back in New York City.

The father's identity continued to baffle him until he approached Wernin about the new development.

Wernin had at first blamed Michael for the baby, then a new idea had come to him. He didn't share with Michael exactly who it was, but decided that it had to with Sabrina's old days back home. Probably the child of a very magically powerful Everafter, seeing as if had a strange fetal growth rate.

It seemed the embryo had stayed in a frozen state for the first eight or so months after consummation, then began to grow at an extremely accelerated rate.

Following Wernin's advice, Michael brought Darcy to an obstetrician under Wernin's pay. Dr. Hill approximated the baby to be at the equivalent of five and a months along even though it was conceived probably nine or so months previously.

Because of the baby's probability of being somewhat related to Sabrina's previous life situation, Wernin decided to bring Sabrina out of her magical Darcy persona. He was now convinced Sabrina had utilizable information on _him_.

Wernin's doctor decided to keep Darcy overnight at the hospital under the pretext of completing a couple of tests, while planning to then administer the drugs to take Sabrina out of her Darcy persona.

Darcy and Michael sat in the pristine visiting room, holding hands and listening to Dr. Hills post check-up evaluation.

At the good doctor's decree of an overnight hospital stay Darcy started to hyperventilate, "Is my baby alright? What's wrong!"

Dr. Hill assured Darcy, "Your baby is fine, right now. We need to make sure, however, that something we found in the sonogram won't lead to complications. You'll just need to stay an extra night or two. Nurse Kwean here will show you you're room for the next day."

That night Michael watched the glint of moonlight reflecting off Sabrina's sleeping face. As he lay in the hospital bed next to the woman he loved, he traced dreamy patterns across the new budge of her stomach. He didn't know the father, and neither did her care. Illogically, he already thought of this little life held in Sabrina's belly as his.

Out of the darkness came the quiet ringing of Michael's phone. He usually wouldn't answer his cell at this time of night, but the ring was his sister's specialized chime, and she was important.

"Hey, Wendy," he murmured quietly.

"Michael...how's it going?"

Silence reigned for a few long seconds, "Not good."

She sighed, "What's wrong, Mike?"

"She's...She's pregnant, Wendy. Sabrina is pregnant."

Another dragging period of quiet held the line, "Am, I going to be an auntie? Michael Darling, how could you keep this from me?"

"No, I swear to you, I never touched her! Wernin thinks it was an Everafter from back home, someone with lots of power. That's why it's taken so long for the baby to...emerge...I guess."

"He thinks it's Puck?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me exactly who he thinks it is, but he wants to make her remember her old life now. He thinks she knows more than we thought about _him_."

"Michael, he can't do that, this will kill her mentally. You know that! Can you imagine waking up after months of not being in control of yourself and finding a loving husband and a baby bump? I'm telling you, this will kill her."

"I've thought about that," he stated dryly.

His sister's voice dropped from the near hysteric pitch before to a low serious groan, "We have to tell someone about this."

"Wendy, I can't...I...I have to go, bye." He rushed to stow the small device in his back pocket before the night nurse came in, pushing some kind of medical equipment.

"Sorry to wake you, Mr. Brook. I've just got some meds Dr. Hill ordered for your wife. I'm just going to add it to her IV drip, mmkay?"

This was obviously the drugs to bring Sabrina out herself, but what could he do about it, attack the nurse and kidnap his "wife"? Where would that get him? So he just let the young woman insert a needle into Sabrina's arm, and tried to settle down to sleep.

_ He sat in a cage, surrounded by hard metal bars. Foggy blackness stretched out behind them. He couldn't get out, and then the bars began to draw closer and closer, squishing him. His heart began to race and he couldn't breathe. _

_ He turned and saw the figure. It was her, Sabrina. But this wasn't the Sabrina he remembered. This small vulnerable girl was young and scared, huddled in the corner of the cage closing in. He wanted to help her but found bars between him and the girl he wanted to protect._

_ "Sabrina!"_

_ "Help me," tears leaked out of her eyes, "Help me out of here, please."_

Michael awoke to the sound of hell. Angry beeps screamed from machines around the room, and dozens of stressed voices rose around. Beside him, Sabrina's body convulsed on the hospital bed.

"Mr. Brook, you need to get out of here now!" One of the voices urged.

It was early morning, after Darcy's episode, she'd just woken up and didn't remember. He was just relieved she was OK.

Dr. Hill had informed Michael that Darcy's episode must have been brought on by some conflict of magic inside Sabrina's body that she was trying to figure out. The young doctor told Darcy that her seizure was an effect of her baby reacting to the medication, and that the baby would, however, be all right.

Darcy looked up at Michael after the doctor left with tears in her eyes, "I so sorry, Michael, for scaring you like that last night, it must have been terrible!"

Michael grinned, "You were the one in danger and now you're apologizing to me? I love you, you're worth everything," He leaned down speaking to the precious little life inside his "wife's" belly, "And you...you are going to be so beautiful just like you're mommy. You might look like a little sea monkey right now, but I know you're the most beautiful little sea-monkey ever."

"Damien..."

He chuckled back at her and kissed her affectionately.

Darcy turned and apparently saw someone else in the room. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Darcy called out .

Michael turned to look at the new comer.

He around Sabrina's age, with unruly blond hair.

"Sabrina," the man had barely muttered the name, but Michael certainly heard it. Michael's heart beat quickly and almost launched itself out of his throat.

Darcy leaned forward with a curious look on her face, "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"Sabrina," this time to Michael, the sound was like the ringing of a gong calling out to the world.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid you've gotten me confused with someone else," Darcy frowned, concerned for this mixed up man.

He muttered something along the lines of, "Sorry...I...I...have to go..." and stumbled out of the room.

Michael mumbled some excuse to Darcy and staggered out of the room after the man.

A few hours earlier...

To say that Puck was nervous would be the understatement of the 4020 year-old fairy's life. For months he'd been waiting to find Sabrina. He'd dreamed of the moment every time his eyes closed, as if the backs of his lids were painted with the scene. His stomach turned anxiously at even the thought of finally recovering his best friend.

Wendy had called to tell him she'd found Sabrina, although she didn't tell him exactly where are how she found her. It didn't matter. Puck only looked forward to seeing Sabrina.

He'd caught a flight to Arizona as quickly as he could. He fidgeted in his airplane chair, squished between a sweaty giant of a man and a squirmy toddler belonging to a woman a row back trying to shush a baby and two other discontented children. This didn't matter either.

Wendy had told him that he'd find her in the A wing of the Arizona St. Vitoria Hospital. She didn't tell him why Sabrina was there. He promised himself that if he found out that if someone had hurt her Puck would find a way to ruin them.

As Puck exited the hospital elevator, he looked around for the room number that matched the one on the slip of sweat-rippled wrinkled paper he constantly crumpled and smoothed out on the ride over. He hesitantly strode to the small room that supposedly held Sabrina.

Puck looked in the room and his heart almost froze over.

A glowing Sabrina sat in the room's bed. She was happy, but Puck could tell she'd been drained of energy. However, it wasn't her lack of vitality that made his vital organs practically fail. Sabrina's stomach bulged. A man perched on the bed beside her with a hand held protectively over her large belly. The man bent over murmuring words... to the hill shaped under her hospital gown. He grinned and placed an affectionate kiss on Sabrina's lips. Puck, shell shocked, began to back out of the doorway, but it was too late.

Sabrina had seen him, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Sabrina," the word slipped out of his raw throat quietly, falling to the floor like a lost feather.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you," She called out gently.

"Sabrina?" Louder this time.

The woman who was but also wasn't Sabrina looked up at him with concern, "I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone else."

He mumbled something even he wasn't sure made sense and hastily stumbled out of the building. Puck looked for a door, any door. He opened the closest door he could find, and slumped down the wall of the stairwell he found himself in.

The door opened beside him and the man who'd sat with his Sabrina staggered in.

"Puck?"

How the man knew his name, puck didn't know or care. Puck faced the man angrily and yelled, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Puck didn't wait for his response, he just swung his clenched fist into the man's face.

** What do you think? I hope you liked it enough to make up for the long wait. It was hard to write.**


	16. Revelation

**Chapter 16: Revelation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...haven't I written this before? Oh well!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this, it is what I like to call "The first big reveal". **

Puck stumbled backwards. Suddenly, all of the energy drained out of him and he couldn't bring himself to care. It didn't matter that he almost tripped off the edge of the staircase. His life didn't seem to matter.

The man who'd been with Sabrina reached out to grab him and keep him from toppling down the metal and concrete flight of stairs.

Puck almost wished he'd let him fall. Maybe then Puck wouldn't be in such misery anymore.

"Puck, are you all right?" The man's concern didn't fit into Puck's subconscious standing of the situation. Somewhere in the back of his mind the incongruence nagged at his conscience .

Puck turned to the railing, edging the landing. He looked down through the many flights of stairs. The abyss seemed circle on forever like a hole to hell. He leaned out, trying to view the bottom, and wondered what it might be like to fly into that never-ending pit.

He felt a protecting hand on his arm.

"Puck, are you...OK?"

Puck couldn't bring himself to face the man who'd taken the woman he loved— he realized now he loved her. Sighing, he stared frontward without really looking. "Just tell me, what did you do to her? Was it forgetful dust?"

"Look, Puck, I didn't do anything. I just... let someone… it couldn't be helped you know?"

Finally, Puck turned, anger bursting forth from him. "You couldn't help kidnapping my best friend and making her forget me! Oh, I see, it was just an accident, right?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"No! I...I can't really explain this myself. You need to come with me."

Puck considered arguing further but decided to follow along with the mysterious man.

Fighting would take too much energy.

"I'm Michael, by the way. You might know me as Wendy's little brother." The man hinted as he led Puck into an observation room.

Subconsciously, the facts clicked in his head, and he knew how Wendy had gotten wind of Sabrina's whereabouts. He only wondered how long she'd known.

The room Puck and Michael entered was dimly lit with monitors and colored blinking lights. One side of the room had a tinted glass window covering the majority of the wall. On the other side of the window, Puck saw Sabrina.

Dressed in a hospital gown, a nurse assisted her into an MRI machine.

"Mr. Wernin... you need to... Puck found her", Michael said to a man standing near the window. Although the lighting was bad, Puck could still make out the figure that stood there. He was slightly older, maybe middle aged. Puck could see his strong stance, which clashed with his sagging face.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Goodfellow, we finally meet."

Puck saw an expression on the old man's face he didn't quite like. "You know my name, but I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours," he drawled coldly.

"You will call me Mr. Wernin, but I don't think that's really what you want to know, is it?"

The frustrated young man sighed, "You're right. I want to know what you did to my Sabrina, and I want to know how to reverse it, and then I'm going to take her home!"

"'_Your_ Sabrina'? Interesting!"

"Just tell me what you did to her, and then we'll be on our way!"

"I'm afraid it doesn't quite work like that, Goodfellow—"

"Then how does it work?" Puck asked impatiently.

"Mr. Goodfellow..." Wernin paused and indicated a chair with an intricately carved cane he held, "Sit. This is going to take a while."

Puck sat, staring out of the presumably one-sided window.

"Puck, that woman you see in no longer the one you love. Her name is Darcy."

Confused, the young man looked up.

"Just listen. We have reason to believe that Sabrina is involved with a man, planning the Scarlet Hand uprising-"

Puck jumped up, "There is no more Scarlet Hand. Sabrina killed Mirror."

"Sit, Goodfellow. As you've just established, yes, Sabrina killed Mirror, but we believe the new war is led by Mirror's previous right hand man."

"Who is this mysterious 'We'?"

Wernin only acknowledged the interruption by a solitary risen eyebrow, and began to pace. "I head a secret government branch in charge of investigating a halting Everafters and Everafter groupings suspected to be dangerous to our nation." Believing this to be enough of an explanation, Wernin continued. "About twelve months ago an inside man alerted us of Sabrina's involvement with our target. He's using a mob cover for now. Somehow Sabrina became... romantically involved with him twelve months ago."

"Sabrina would never-" Puck began to interrupt, but Wernin continued.

"Then we believe he got wind that she wasn't who she was calling herself and she ran to New York City using police training as a cover for her family. The night of her graduation from the Police Academy Sabrina was alerted that He had found her. I then stepped in, offering her a job in personal security. Realizing her importance to Him and the connection she must have, I decided she needed to be put into a kind of hibernation. She was given a new identity to use for her security job, then I gave her a modified forgetful dust to adapt mentally to the new identity. She is now Darcy, living with her husband Damien, also known to you as Michael Darling. Only recently did we learn that she's pregnant." Wernin drew in a deep breath and sat in a chair opposite Puck.

Puck sat for a moment in shocked silence. He didn't know whether to begin pummeling Michael for using Sabrina or to hurt Wernin for taking her.

He stood and began advancing towards Michael, "How could you do such a thing to her? I love her! And you...you...you took advantage of her!" His fists were clenched.

Michael, who'd been sulking in a corner, rose his arms in defense, " I promise you I never 'took advantage' of her! I could've, but I. Never. Did!" He pronounced slowly.

"Mr. Goodfellow, don't do anything you'll regret later. I'm sure the father isn't Mr. Darling. We believe the child was conceived during Sabrina's old life in Ferryport Landing."

Puck froze for a second, "How is that possible? Although I'm not an expert, I'm pretty sure I know the basics of pregnancy, and I know for sure that the baby is in there for nine months, not more than twelve!"

Wernin frowned, "As far as our doctors can tell, sometimes when a fetus is created by one extremely powerful Everafter father and a human mother, the child will take some of the father's magic and naturally hibernate. It uses this time to develop its extra magical powers as well as grow physically. It usually only shows up several months after consummation."

Puck laughed sardonically, "Exactly how many times has this happened before?"

"We're not sure exactly. However, the doctors believe this is where the legend of demigods originated. Now, just to rule out the most obvious suspect, Mr. Goodfellow, did you and Miss Grimm ever have a sexual relationship at the time of this baby's consummation?"

Puck staggered back and slumped into the chair behind him. Silence reigned for what seemed like hours, "Yeah I guess so, before Wendy and I were in a relationship, Sabrina and I dated for a while. It was just for fun, but we decided we'd never work out long term together and agreed it was better just to be friends."

"Well then, Mr. Goodfellow, I believe we shall need a sample of DNA, we'll be taking a paternity test."

After submitting to a quick swab test, Puck asked, "How do we get Sabrina back? You never told me that."

Michael answered this time, "We don't know how. They tried some drugs last night to bring her out of the Darcy persona, but she started to-"

Michael was interrupted by a loud symphony of beeps coming from the MRI room. The three men looked thought the window to see and convulsing Sabrina on a hospital stretcher.

**Please tell me what you think.**


	17. Love

**Chapter 17: Love**

** Disclaimer: Although it gives me pride that somebody might think I am the mastermind behind this wonderful series, seven years ago my writing was more like overused rhymes in sappy poetry.**

Chaos. Nurses rushed around the room, and doctors crowded around Sabrina's seizing body. Raised voices and the sounds of various medical machinery bounced around the room.

The room blurred and began to spin as Puck staggered in. His legs shook beneath him, and he thrust an arm against the wall for support. "'Brina!" Puck called out, his voice ragged.

A doctor looked up momentarily and yelled impatiently to a nurse, "Get that man out of here!"

Before he realized it, a figure in hospital scrubs restrained him and dragged him back to the observation room.

Puck sat in a chair, a shocked expression on his face.

Michael paced the room, muttering to himself.

Mr. Wernin excused himself to make some calls after explaining Sabrina's previous medical emergency to Puck.

For five hours, the two handsome men waited in strained silence.

When an orderly walked in carrying an armful of clipboards and paper forms, both men jumped up, bombarding the small woman with questions.

She raised her hands in protection against their verbal assaults. "Excuse me, Mr. Brook..." she let the statement draw out in question.

Michael stepped forward and rose his hand to shoulder height, "That would be me, is there any news?"

She turned to him, "Yes, sir, there is. Your wife has come out of her seizure and the doctors are looking into tests right now to see what's bringing these on. However, during the seizure she went into a coma."

Michael and Puck both seemed to freeze in that instant.

"Mrs. Brook is in her room now. You can see her now if you like. It might help, you know." The woman turned and left the two.

"Puck I'm so sor-"

Puck cut Michael's apology off, "No! You have no right, to... she was good, and happy, and you-you've come into her life and ruined everything!"

Puck knew what he'd said was wrong. If anything, Michael had made 'Brina happier, even though she didn't remember her old life. She'd been living a good life with a new baby on the way and a husband who loved her. Even if it was all a lie, who was Puck to deny Sabrina a life without the pain of war and abandonment she'd never wanted. _I've even contributed to the pain_, Puck thought, remembering the betrayal that led to his and Sabrina's breakup.

Blindly he exited and wandered around until he found Sabrina's room.

Her battered body lay, small and defenseless, on the bed. Tubes and machinery connected to Sabrina in every which way. In his chest, Puck felt a skip.

Puck collapsed in a chair next to 'Brina's bed. Trying to avoid jostling any tubes, he took her limp cold hand in his rough ones.

"I'm so sorry 'Brina. I hope you know that. I don't understand how we never noticed that any of what they said was going on," He spoke to the unconscious Sabrina.

"Michael, there you are, I've been meaning to speak with you about our young Sabrina's condition," Dr. Hill exclaimed upon finding Michael slumped in a stiff waiting area chair.

Michael looked up dejectedly to see the woman.

She was dressed in Pink scrubs and a white coat. Her reddish brown hair was tied in an neat ponytail. Her face was lined with the age of one who's seen too much for her fairly young years.

"Jillian, I'm glad to see you. What's the news?" he spoke tiredly.

The good doctor looked around to make sure nobody was in hearing distance, "Well we believe the child's magic is acting protectively for its mother. With the previous magic of the forgetful drug and now the power of the drug to bring her back, it seems the child's magic has invaded the mother's body. The instinctive mother-child protective bond and Sabrina's magic allergy has caused her consciousness to be put in some kind of lock-down. I'm looking into how to get her out right now."

"I see, thank you."

"Michael, it might help if someone she loves and trusts is with her. Sometimes they can actually hear you. Maybe you should be in there with her."

He let out a soul-deep sigh, "She's got someone in there who she loves and trusts, and it's not me."

"I presume the young man with her is the boy from her past, Puck?"

Michael nodded.

"Look, Michael, I can tell you love her, it's plain as day. But I know she loves you too, in her own way at least. I saw the way she looked at you. Even though she's under the drug, it can't make her do or feel anything that she didn't already feel or want to do."

"Thanks Jill, but I don't think it will help any, especially now that he's here. And she'll never forgive me for what I did to her."

Dr. Hill gave Michael a sad smile and left him to his self-pity.

Michael stood in the doorway to his "wife's" room. The comatose Sabrina lay in her hospital stretcher, while the young tousle haired blonde sat partially on his chair and partially on her bed, with Sabrina's hand clutched beside his sleeping head.

The couple looked broken and perfect together-two halves of the same whole.

Puck inhaled sharply and opened his eyes at the sound of Michael entering the room. He looked up and rubbed his eyes.

Michael spoke, "Whatever happens-whoever's child it is—you should know, Sabrina is still in love with you."

At the same time as Puck's face filled with a desperate hope, Michael's chest filled with an accusatory anger.

"I don't know why, though," Michael continued, "She told me about how you betrayed her, how you broke her heart while you two were dating. You had your chance and you blew it!"

Michael realized he was really yelling at himself, how he'd almost been able to make Sabrina happy then failed her by following with Wernin's twisted plans.

Puck deflated like a punctured blow-up yard ornament. "I know," he admitted.

Michael dragged a chair beside Puck, and the two men sat in a peaceful silence.

Several hours later Dr. Hill rushed in, exclaiming, "Michael, Mr. Goodfellow, I believe I've found a way to bring Sabrina back!"

** Whoop whoop we've reached 100 reviews! As some of you might have noticed, those who review with deep, helpful, and questioning reviews usually get some type spoiler for the story. That's because I appreciate those reviews so much. On to the story.**

** Anyways, I need to start thinking of baby names and gender. What do you guys think? It will become important because I'll be doing a sequel on this story.**


	18. Awakening

**Chapter 18: A Simple Fix?**

**Disclaimer: No, this poor story is not the work of the great and all-powerful Michael Buckley, I'm just a horrible little writer who takes his characters and puts them through torturous futures.**

Puck and Michael sat next to each other, both listening with rapt attention to the__doctor.

"Now, it seems Sabrina's condition is solely psychological. All of her bodily functions are working on their own. That's why the fetus is still growing," Dr. Hill explained slowly.

Michael frowned skeptically, "Jill, what do you mean, 'her condition is psychological'? Like, she made herself go into a coma?"

"No, Mike, I think that her mind, being confused by of the forgetful drug, combined with the extremely magical pregnancy, had caused her brain to lash out against her and, in a way, trap Sabrina within herself."

Puck sat up strait, "Wait a minute. You think _my_ baby caused this?"

"Mr. Goodfellow, for one, we don't know for sure yet if it is your baby. Second, yes the baby might be inadvertently adding to Sabrina's issues with its advanced magic."

Puck slouched in his seat, crossed his arms, and let out a loud huff. _Of course the baby is mine. Who else would Sabrina really have... done _that _with?_

"It seems to me, the baby might have a specialized magic contributing to the problem here. This specialized magic could indicate the child's father—but that's not important right now. What is important is getting Sabrina back."

"And how are you going to do that?" Michael asked, both eyebrows raised.

Dr. Hill pushed a stray curl of auburn hair behind her ear, "Sabrina's consciousness is trapped in a certain frequency apart from the Darcy personality. There's a new experimental procedure I've been testing out in one of Mr. Wernin's labs, and I believe we can alter it to help us with Sabrina's situation."

Puck could barely believe the doctor's announcement. He could almost have Sabrina back, finally. The thought of holding her and talking with her again was like a tantalizing mirage only to disappear the second his hand reached out to touch.

Michael frowned, "Jill, I want Brea back just as much as anyone here, but what will this do to her? I know all procedures have their risks, and this one sounds like it could be dangerous to her and the baby."

"Well yes, Mike, it does have its risks, but I believe that it's her only hope."

"When can you start?" Puck asked eagerly.

Dr. Hill sat up straight and began flipping through some files, "I'm going to have Sabrina moved a lab building on campus that Mr. Wernin's been renting. We have some equipment there that we'll need. It will also be necessary to remove her from the prying and magically oblivious eyes of my colleagues," before Michael could protest, she added, "I assure you, Mike, we will take every precaution in moving your... in moving Sabrina. Her return to the conscious world depends on this operation. We would not attempt it at all of this if it weren't completely necessary."

Michael seemed to deflate at the doctor's prediction of his thought. "Jill, what exactly will you be doing to Sabrina, and how do you know that it can actually help her?"

"Well, the only way I can explain without showing you is that we'll be sort of sending someone's consciousness to the same frequency as Sabrina's trapped portion, and… guiding her out or herself, like a life preserver. I know this doesn't sound like all that much of a medical operation right now, but once you see the lab I think you'll understand more fully. Of course, we don't know for sure if this will completely 'fix' her, but we think it could."

Dr. Hill could still see Michael's hesitation, "Mike, ultimately we will need your consent for Sabrina to undergo this as you have power-of-attorney. I promise you, this is the only chance for survival of both Sabrina and her baby. I will do everything in my ability to keep her safe. Although it's not without its dangers, this is the best choice."

He looked up to see Jill's somber face and Puck's pleading expression. In a way, Michael truly didn't want Sabrina to come back. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she'd be pissed off at him. Michael actually wouldn't be surprised if she never forgave him for his betrayal. He knew he hadn't. Plus, he could tell Puck wouldn't rest until he had Sabrina back in his arms again.

Michael knew his reasoning was selfish. He knew Puck was a good man—better than himself—but that didn't stop Michael from shying away from that future pain he would feel.

Struggling inside, he dropped his head, hands wrestling each other. Michael had to face the facts, _You love her, you know you do!_ Well that was true, but, _She'd never forgive you if she found out what you've done, _but he didn't deserve to be forgiven, _Think of the baby though, it deserves to live and to have a family, no-matter-who it's father is, or even what you think, "_Okay".

Puck sighed in relief, slumping down the length of the chair.

Dr. Hill seemed to burst into activity at once. Michael signed the forms she gave him, and in a couple blurry minutes Sabrina was hustled out of the room by a band of techs and scrub-garbed nurses.

The two men followed the doctor to her lab, watching her complete the pass codes. The doors opened into a large basement type room, filled with medical equipment. In the center of the bustling room sat two hospital beds—one occupied by the comatose blonde, the other empty.

The brunette doctor turned to the two men and placed her fingertips together in front of her chest in an almost pleading gesture. "Michael, I'm going to need your help with this operation. We need somebody Sabrina trusts wholeheartedly to draw her out."

Michael startled backwards. "I...you...how?" His broad shoulders slumped in a sign of complete and excruciating surrender no human should ever experience. "Jill, Sabrina doesn't trust me, or at least she shouldn't. I've betrayed her, and if I know her, that's one thing she never forgives. But...but she still trusts Puck, whether she knows it or not."

Jill gave Michael a sympathetic look. Michael was a good man; for all the mistakes he'd made, he did love the girl. Then again, she knew he wouldn't stand in the way of Sabrina and her young friend's possible future together.

She nodded her ascent to Michael then asked, "In that case, Mr. Goodfellow, would you be willing to help with the operation?"

"Of course! What can I do?"

"Follow me." She directed Puck to a stretched out changing screen and handed him a hospital gown. As he dressed, she explained to him the procedure. "First I and my assistants are going to administer a series of drugs that will work to temporarily mergeyour subconscious and conscious states, and next we will use a device to cause Sabrina and your brains to work at the same frequency. After that, well, we'll just have to see."

Soon, Puck lay down, restrained to the second hospital cot.

Jill stood next to him, a syringe in her hand. "Are you ready, Mr. Goodfellow?"

Puck took a deep breath. He'd never liked needles or hospitals, but lately, Puck had found himself sacrificing more and more of his comforts for Sabrina. _Of course, _He thought_, because I love her._ He swallowed and nodded to the doctor, closing his eyes as she plunged the needle into his arm.

He heard the wavering voice of the doctor, "Listen to my voice and my voice only, Mr. Goodfellow. I'm going to count to ten. As I do, your and Sabrina's consciousnesses will meet. When I reach ten, you will be there. Once you are, find her and bring her back. All right, I'm going to start counting, One..."

_Puck saw himself descending a wooden spiral staircase._

"two...three..."

_The steps beneath his feet groaned under his weight._

"four...five...six,"

_The temperature of the air around him began to drop, and he hugged his arms around his chest in an attempt to warm himself._

"...seven...eight...nine..."

_He felt all of the energy drain form his body, and could barely drag himself down the steps._

"Ten".

_The next second he opened his eyes, and saw only darkness._

**Okay, yes, I know it's been a long time since I updated, like, since Spring Break long time so...bad author...bad bad author!**

**Anyways, so much has been going on in my life. For the last five months, I've had play practice almost every night. On top of that and the usual homework load, I got the last SG book that I still haven't finished reading, my sister got married last week(I was in the wedding party), and my other sister announced that she is pregnant (I'm going to have niece!), I have to get a job in a town that really doesn't have any work available, and I'm working on getting my permit(which makes me really lame because I haven't gotten it yet.).**

**So pretty much right now my life is on overload, but never fear because I have not forgotten you! I'm releasing this chapter unbetaed right now, but I'll try to get it edited and resubmit it. I just thought you all deserve to have this as soon as possible if you're still reading after my horribleness.**

**Thank you for reading this and please review to spur on my inspirational mood! I love you all!**

**P.S. I understand that the procedures and all other medical drama in this story and this chapter specifically aren't actually realistic, but I'm doing the best I can do and you have to admit, Buckley took a few interesting liberties with Veronica's pregnancy himself. I must give the inspiration of Sabrina's recovery procedure to one of my Favorite TV shows-Fringe.**


	19. Darkness

**Chapter 19: Within the Darkness**

**Hey I'm back to do some prefinals procrastination. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Michael Buckley I'd be a millionaire and an adult man with a family, neither of which I am. Ergo I don't own the Sister Grimm.**

Last time on A Good Life:

All right, I'm going to start counting, One..."

_Puck saw himself descending a wooden spiral staircase._

"two...three..."

_The steps beneath his feet groaned under his weight._

"four...five...six,"

_The temperature of the air around him began to drop, and he hugged his arms around his chest in an attempt to warm himself._

"...seven...eight...nine..."

_He felt all of the energy drain form his body, and could barely drag himself down the steps._

"Ten".

_The next second he opened his eyes, and saw only darkness._

* * *

><p><em>Emptiness: That was all Puck could see.<em> _He turned slowly, trying to peer further into the nothing that surrounded him._

_Without knowing when it began or where it came from, Puck picked up the strains of piano music from the air around him. With the music a thick ghostlike fog silently crept around him._

_He took a few staggering steps, trying to reach Sabrina._

_"Sabrina!"_

_A small sob echoed out throughout the mist, and his heart jumped._

_"'Brina! Where are you?"_

_The crying became louder and more frantic._

_Puck turned and started to run, blindly, because at last his hope was in front of him; at last he could have the possibility of having his best friend in his arms again._

_The mist thinned_ _out for a moment and he saw a glimpse of her. Fighting through the heavy veil, Puck finally found her._

_A cage stood before him, the unforgiving iron bars imprisoning a little blond girl._ **_Although_**_ the emaciated form behind those restraints was a child, Puck knew his Sabrina when he saw her. She rocked back and forth, holding her knees close, within her confines. Shuddering sobs wracked her body._

_The thought of her pain tore his heart in half. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna get you out of there, OK?"_

_He reached out for the doors of the cage, and they swung open. He tried to squeeze in,_ _ but he realized the opening was too small for him to fit through; she would have to come to him._

_"'Brina, do you hear me? I need you to crawl over here, OK?"_

_She looked up, her round face smeared with and stained with tears that were still flowing_._Her eyes opened wide at him in disbelief, then terror. "No! Don't hurt me! You're not really him!" She shrank into the corner of the cage and made herself, if it were possible, smaller._

_Puck grew angry, not at his 'Brina, but at the visions that tortured her, at the man who'd hurt her so much,_ _ terrorized her so badly,__that she cowered from her own mind. A hard lump lodged itself in his throat. He could barely push out the words from his mouth, "Sabrina, love, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I've come to get you out of here, OK?"_**.**

_She stopped pushing away and seemed to listen._

_"You want to get out, right,__'brina?"_

_She nodded, eyes still round as marbles,__looking like a ghost._

_"OK, then, but you have to trust me, all right?_

_The little girl Sabrina nodded again._

_"All right._ _ You need to come here to the door."_

_Hesitantly,_ _ she inched forward. When she reached the opening,_ _she pushed her head and arms through, but didn't have the strength to wiggle the rest of herself out._

_Puck reached for her and pulled her through, assuring her,_ _"It's OK,__honey, you're going to be fine now."_

_She melted into his chest, completely trusting him. For a moment they simply sat there, Puck holding the young girl while she grasped to him for dear life._

_Soon he stood again, the tiny Sabrina tucked protectively beneath his arm. They set off_ _ into the mist in search of the door back to reality._

* * *

><p>Sabrina woke to the sounds of beeping. It was all around her, the noxious noise swirled around her head, pounding mercilessly into her brain. Next came the voices, all raised and blended together. Colors swam before her eyes, until the world focused in an instant.<p>

In the bed beside her own Puck lay. It was him. He was the one who'd saved her. When his eyes opened and a smile stretched across his face, she smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Miss Grimm, we need to do a sonogram to see how the baby is doing, OK?"

Sabrina turned her head to face a brunette woman in her mid thirties wearing a doctor's coat.

Sabrina wrinked her face in confusion, "Baby?" Her hands flew immediately to the small bump on her stomach.

The doctor gave her a kind and sympathetic smile, "Yes, Sabrina, you're technically five months along."

"But I...I didn't...what- what happened to me?" She turned and saw another familiar face beside the doctor's, "Damien?"

He cleared his throat, _time to get the dead to with,_"Brea, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I- I don't know, there was the plane, when I came Arizona, and then meeting you, then getting the mission, and going to our house, spying on the neighbors...and Em...and, well, that date with you- but then I only get glimpses. Damien, what's going on? Why am I-" Her face drained of blood, "Oh god! Did you-"

Michael held up his hands in defense, "No, Sabrina I- well, you're going to have to listen and I'm going to tell you everything I know, OK?"

"Fine."

Michael slumped down in a chair next to Sabrina's bed and held his head in his hands, "First of all, my name's not Damien- it's Michael. Michael Darling."

He watched the surprise wash across her face, "You mean as in Wendy, Michael, and John- Michael? Like the- you mean all this time you're actually an Everafter?"

"Yeah, but please just listen. I'm working for Wernin, who actually heads a government branch dealing with dangerous groups of Everafters. It's difficult to explain, you'd have to talk to him to really understand it, but the point is, that I've been working with him to take down the new revolution on the Scarlet Hand. _He_- he took my nephew. I've been doing everything I can to take him down, but when we heard about you- that you might have some new info on him or even be leverage-well...

"Sabrina I'm so sorry. Wernin convinced me that you'd be safer not knowing what was going on- that you'd want to go home. I believed him. I gave you a drug he'd created from forgetful dust, so you'd forget your old life but take on the one you were living as a cover. Then a month ago you- Darcy found out she's- well, you, are pregnant. And so Wernin had us bring you out. And all I can say is I'm sorry. I was wrong and I shouldn't have. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself- let alone believe that you'd forgive me, but I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands, ashamed.**.**

"I- I don't know what to say Dami- Michael" She took a long breath, "I can forgive you, God knows I understand trying to get back at that bastard, but I don't think I can ever trust you again. I thought- I trusted you, but the whole time you were lying to me. Every point in my life I've been betrayed, and now you've just done it again."

Michael nodded in defeat.

The brunette stepped forward again,"Sabrina, my name is Dr. Hill. I've been working for Mr. Wernin's team as a medical adviser. I've been on your case for the last few weeks. It seems as if this baby was consummated about nine months ago, while you were in Feryport Landing."

"How is that even possible?"

"Well, Sabrina, it seems that when a pairing of an extremely magically powerful Everafter and a human have a child, the fetus will fist go into some sort of hibernation to grow its magic. The symptoms of pregnancy would then appear some months later at an accelerated rate. We're doing a DNA analysis to see if Mr. Goodfellow here is the father."

Sabrina paled, "It's OK, I- I know who the father is."

**And End Chapter!** **Did you actually think I'd tell you already?** **But at least she's back, right? I hope you liked it. I just got out of school, so hopefully, along with getting a job, I can write more for you guys.**

**On a side note, to the anons, would you review more and ask more questions and stuff if I replied in the next chapter? Also I'm thinking of doing some sort of competition for naming rights. Tell me what you think!**


	20. Explanation

**Chapter 20: Explanation**

**Happy 4th of July! I would like to thank my most amazing beta Curlscat who has been very patient and helpful for me. **

**Next I need to applaud the wonderful ****Letsgetdangerous****, ****Oh well this name was taken****, **and **yorkie999777000**** who have all given me such uplifting reviews and really made my life happy lately.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters associated with the Sisters Grimm series. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Last chapter:<em> "Well, Sabrina, <em>_it seems that when a pairing of an extremely magically powerful Everafter and a human have a child, the fetus will fist go into some sort of hibernation to grow its magic. The symptoms of pregnancy would then appear some months later at an accelerated rate. We're doing a DNA analysis to see if Mr. Goodfellow here is the father."_

_Sabrina paled, "It's OK, I- I know who the father is."_

* * *

><p>Puck leaned forward, apprehension clearly racing across his face."The baby<em> is<em> mine, right?"

"I..." Sabrina's head weighed down, plagued with guilt and oppressive memories. "No, Puck, I don't think so-"

For a moment his heart dropped like a three ton paper weight. Then storm clouds raged behind his now tornado grey eyes.

Startled, Sabrina's head snapped up. "No! I didn't! It wasn't like that-I just...I..." Plump tears welled up in her ocean blues.**  
><strong>

Just like that-in one instant, in one solitary observed emotion- Puck's anger halted. This couldn't be his Sabrina-at least not any more. His Sabrina didn't cry, she didn't let the world gawk at her heartbreak, and she certainly didn't hold _that_ much knowledge and suffering within the sapphire windows to her soul.

He couldn't harbor that rage because he knew, whatever had happened to his Sabrina to so drastically destroy her must have been worse than the darkest hell. **  
><strong>

Seeing the young woman's obvious emotional turmoil. Dr. Hill stepped forward and placed an assuring hand on Sabrina's shoulder. "You don't have to say anything just yet. You don't even have to tell us ever, if you need, OK honey?"

Sabrina let out a strangled, "Yeah, OK," over the sobs fighting to escape her body.

"Why don't we just proceed with the sonogram for now, All right?" At Sabrina's sign of consent the young doctor continued, "Well then, why don't we get you situated in one of our more private rooms before we begin?"

"That would be nice," Sabrina smiled shyly.

The doctor turned to the others in the room. "You'll have to excuse us for a while, boys."

As Dr. Hill guided Sabrina out of the disorganized treatment room and to one of the private wing's smaller patient rooms, sheexclaimed, "Oh, I'm so sorry, miss Grimm. I believe I forgot to really introduce myself. I'm Dr. Jillian Hill. But I'd like if you called me Jill- it's much easier."

Sabrina paused for a moment and gave a puzzled frown. "You mean- Are you...?"

Jill laughed, "Yes, I know you might think it's**'** a strange choice of profession for me, considering my...history- but watching your favorite sibling bleed out in front of you and being unable to do anything about it- well, that sort of affects a young girl. Anyways, long-story-short, just call me Jill."

"Alright, but please call me Sabrina. I haven't been miss Grimm since middle school, and those weren't exactly the happiest years of my life."

"Well, Sabrina, I realize you're probably itching to get out of this hospital, but as well as needing to keep you for observation for a day or so after coming out of a coma, I'm also guessing there's going to be a lot to sort through before you go anywhere for a while."

Sabrina chuckled grimly, things never seemed to just go over simply. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The brunette doctor situated her patient in her new and uncomfortable hospital bed. Jill pulled over the ultrasound unit and began to spread a gel over Sabrina's pregnant belly.

"Usually an ultrasound tech would be doing all of this process for you and then we'd consult later, but Wernin has given me orders to limit the amount of unknowns you're exposed to."

Sabrina let out a dark little "Oh." Ever since she woke up three hours ago from a coma, her world had been swept away, shattered into innumerable puzzle pieces, and scrambled into a pile of hundreds of other puzzle pieces.

Jill gave her a sympathetic smile. "Right now the baby should be about twenty weeks developed, although it's hard to know exactly because of the magically accelerated growth. This is one of the big appointments of a pregnancy. We'll test for anything possible amiss with the baby. Also, we can find out the gender the baby is, if you want."

Over the course of the next half hour, Jill narrated the process of the different perspectives and what she was searching for. Finally she asked, "Well, Sabrina, would you like to know the gender of your little one?"

Sabrina looked up blandly. "I...I guess so."

"Well thank, I'm pleased to announce, you're having a lovely little girl."

A rush of relief spread over Sabrina. A girl- she was going to have her very own baby girl. Sabrina wasn't sure what she'd do if she'd do if she'd had a boy- maybe she was too frightened he'd turn out like...

And then she felt it-she felt her little girl dance inside her. In that moment the fact truly became reality to her. But something else happened also.

That reality she'd felt so prominently halted for an instant-a moment of stillness and peace. A distant peal of laughter echoed in her head and she felt a foreign emotion of love- complete, possessive, and unconditional love.

As soon as it began, the moment was gone.

Sabrina looked toward Jill and could tell the woman had witnessed the same thing.

"Well," the doctor let out shakily, clearly flustered, "It seems your little girl had inherited a strong bit of magic. I wouldn't be surprised if this pregnancy leaves you with some long term side effects. I also suspect, as you progress into the second and then your third trimester, you'll have some interesting conflict with your baby's magic and your magic intolerance. We'll just have to see when it comes."

With a signal glance at Sabrina's overwhelmed expression, Jill immediately felt sympathy for the younger woman. She couldn't even imagine wakingup from a coma with month missing from her memory and being unexpectedly pregnant.

"Sabrina, honey, I guess all of this is pretty unexpected, and if I can do anything for you, I would love too, OK?"

The young blond could barely choke back her tears, "I'm sorry I'm so emotional, I guess it's just with all these prego hormones- I'm just, I never wanted or expected this, and with everything that's happened..."

When Jillian Hill strolled out of Sabrina's room she felt only more sympathy for the younger woman. The poor girl would probably need years of therapy to recover from her experiences from the last few years.

* * *

><p>Michael found Puck, head in hand slumped in front of one of the hospital's many scenic attractions.<p>

He plopped beside the tousle haired blond. "Hi."

"Hey", Puck replied darkly.

"How are you doing?"

_How do you think I'm doing? My ex-girlfriend, who I'm pretty sure I'm in love with, by the way, is pregnant by a guy I don't know while we were dating. _All he could muster was a simple, "fine."

Michael let out an exasperated sight, "Don't give me that crap. You are not 'fine'."

Puck turned and glared. "OK, you're right. I'm not fine! One of the people I love most in the world is in some of the worst emotional pain, and I don't know why. I don't know what happened or why she didn't tell me. I have no idea how to help her or..." his voice caught on the razor sharp edges of his conflicted emotions. "or if I should, or even could, trust her after she didn't trust me."

Michael let the words stand in the vast silence of Puck's feelings. "You hear that? That, my friend, is the sound of your own complete and utter stupidity!"

Puck, shocked, leaned backwards away from Michael.

"Yes, you heard me right! You are being stupid. You love Sabrina, right?"

"More than anything else." Puck growled, how dare this man, basically a stranger, question his love for Sabrina.

"And I know, beyond and shadow of a doubt, that Sabrina loves you too. So, yes, you are being idiotic because that woman who you love is in love with you, and that is all you need. Right now, now you need each other."

Puck look to Michael with a little bit of desperate hope, "Do you really think it's all that simple?"

Michael sighed. No, he loved Sabrina, but that could never be simple or fixed. "Of course not! But this time it can be. So go."

* * *

><p>Sabrina sat, as huddled as she could be in her stiff hospital bed. The cool dark of the room surrounded her in a cocoon of old memories. The days or Feryport Landing, the war and afterword, haunted her.<p>

"Brina?"

She looked up, Puck's apologetic face hovering in the doorway. Sabrina tried to smile.

He took an unsure step into the gloomy room. "I... I'm so sorry for the way I... reacted... before."

"It's OK," the girl murmured.

But Puck knew it really wasn't 'OK'. "No, I was wrong, and I hurt you. I hurt you before you left and I did again today. You know, you were right- the day you left us- that I really am just a little boy prancing around and making everything worse-"

"No!" she practically growled, "_I_ was wrong. You've always been important, and you've always been my knight in a dirty green hoodie- my best friend- and I shouldn't have said what I did."

"But that's my point- If I was your best friend, I shouldn't have said you can't take care of yourself. You've always been the strong one, the one who took care of everyone, and the girl who didn't really need anyone else. It shouldn't-doesn't matter what happened or who your baby comes from," Puck paused for just a second, and then rushed on, "I love you and I'm here for you no matter what!"

Those big blue eyes were brimming again, _why does pregnancy have to make me so emotional!_, she silently cursed. "Really? You won't leave me?"

After expelling all those thoughts and feelings that had been building up for months, he couldn't speak. Puck could only nod for assurance.

"Then I think," she drew in a breath to steady her voice." I think it's time to tell you what happened." **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you everything in this chapter, I really am, but the story just wanted to act up. Anyways, I promise you will find out in the next one.<p>

**Important Notice-Please everyone, read this! **

**You the readers have a chance to compete ****for Naming rights to Sabrina's Baby.**

**Prize- ****Chose one of**** Ashlyn, Roya, Erin, or Mia as a first name. ****Your choice**** of the baby's middle name (although I will veto anything horrible like poophead or something)****  
><strong>

**What you have to do**- **Leave me a review. **Thebest reviewer will be picked. Ask me question, tell me about yourself if you want, or give me a wonderful critique on the story. The review must have the name choice in it as well as a good review.

**Incentive for everybody- All questions regarding the story in the reviews of participants will be answered, unless extremely personal or would require a major spoiler.**

Cut off for all entries will be **11:59 P.M. PDT July 25, 2012 ****  
><strong>


	21. Revenge

**Hey all I'm back for another Chapter! And you're lucky because I've had two full days of babysitting crazy kids and I got my first official job. So first lets give a round of applause to Curlscat because she's been so helpful and you wouldn't be reading any of this without her. Next thank you to all who've giving me lovely reviews and been PMing with me, you make my days brighter. **

**I'm going to remind everyone that this story isn't cannon with the last book, because it was started much before _The Council of Mirrors_ was released. Sabrina's child won't be named Alison because 1 it isn't Puck's child, and 2 her life is different than in the epilogue so she'd make different choices.**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters of Sisters Grimm doesn't belong to me. That honor belongs to Michael Buckley, I've just borrowed his sandbox toys for a trip to the beach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Revenge<strong>

_"...__ It shouldn't-doesn't matter what happened or who your baby comes from," Puck paused for just a second, and then rushed on, "I love you and I'm here for you no matter what!"_

_"Really? You won't leave me?"_

_After expelling all those thoughts and feelings that had been building up for months, he couldn't speak. Puck could only nod for assurance._

_"Then I think," she drew in a breath to steady her voice. "I think it's time to tell you what happened."_

* * *

><p>Puck slowly sat down on Sabrina's bed, keeping his eyes locked on her face, as if making sure she wouldn't bolt. A florescent light cast flickering shadows across her thin frame, it's dying hum illustrating the faltering rhythm of her soul.<p>

The petite blond curled her legs into her chest as far as they could against her pregnant tummy, and lay her forehead on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to keep her being from flying apart at a moment's notice. A single breath wracked through her body.

He reached out a tentative hand and gently brushed her hair. "It's OK, 'Brina. You're going to be fine."

Her head still tucked away from him, she nodded. As the lump in her throat expanded, she wished for more that the first time that day that she could do anything but nod.

The grey walls of her cubic room, suffocated her, echoing with innumerable journeys. Patients had filed in and out of this room hundreds of times, loosing everything:loved ones, dreams, faith. The sheer weight of history crippled her. What did her tears have on broken hearts this sterile prison had seen.

The silence stood so long, he almost thought she'd lost her nerve, but at last she spoke, her voice muffled.

"After the war-when we won..."She finally looked back up at him, and he read the silent _After daddy died, _" I wasn't...we'll you remember how I was."

Puck remembered, Sabrina had been quiet and altogether dark. For months after, she'd just sat quietly or responded on autopilot when a service was requested of her. Around her seventeenth birthday she'd miraculously started to return to normal, much to the gratefulness of her concerned family.

He'd just assumed the war had hit her badly, like so many of the others.

"I didn't tell anybody how he...I just couldn't. Couldn't understand-couldn't tell. You know? I was only sixteen and it was horrible," She bit her lip roughly. "We-Daddy and I and our battalion- we'd been assigned to sneak behind the enemy's bulk and cut them off from behind. Things were bad-on both sides...I could see the dead and many in that horrible failing balance between the brink- they were everywhere..." She shivered, not against the harsh cool of the AC raising goosebumps over the expanse of her skin but the tormenting visions of that past which forever haunted her dreams.

For the first time Sabrina recounted the tale of her father's death.

It was during the final battle and everybody was tired. Sabrina felt the weariness in her bones, but fought on for her family, friends, and future.

Sabrina and Henry's regiment had cut off retreat after Mirror had fallen, and she was fighting one-on-one with Atticus. The little brutte had tuned tail and ran at first sign of failure on his side. The two of them weaved in and out of the trees that surrounded the castle, each fighting for their lives with battle warn swords.

The dance lasted for what seemed like hours to the teen. She'd had the upper hand until she something made her trip up.

Sabrina glimpsed her father through the trees.

He'd just felled a nasty ogre, and he lent on his weapon for an instant, his heaving chest trying to capture lost breath and grimy sweat trickling down his face. He'd grinned at her, proud of his little girl who fought beside him. In that moment, he'd been caught unaware.

The figure was clad in tight black apparel. He'd appeared, seemingly, from the smoke of battle fire, and, upon seeing the Grimm father he muttered a few words lost to Sabrina in the clamor of the war and placed the barrel of a gun to his head.

The daughter screamed. She couldn't move; she couldn't think; she couldn't even breathe.

Henry, hearing the figure's hateful murmurs, swiftly turned and nocked the man's gun to the forrest floor, swiping at the man with his knife.

The figure, a man, laughed venomously and his words carried to Sabrina, snatched by a harsh gust of wind. "The Grimms will not servie. We will trample all you weak little brainless idiots, and put you where you belong."

Sabrina had seen some pretty freaky things since moving to Ferryport Landing, but this terrified her.

From the dust and ash of battle, the figure conjured flames. They danced to his words, and surrounded Henry.

Sabrina felt thick rough arms clench her from behind and the sting of mettal at her throat.

Atticus's rancid breath flooded her nose as he rasped into her ear with a vengeful laugh, "Now, you'll watch the Matchmaker do his little tricks. Enjoy the show before you die."

Sabrina numbly looked on as the fire raged around her father. They whispered to him, in dark voices but they seemed to be showing him happy visions. He cried out his dead father's name as he tripped forward...onto the figure's waiting blade.

Sabrina shrieked. Her father-her daddy, the man who'd held her close after one of her frequent childhood nightmares, and taught her how to fight after seeing her as a fierce woman, and read to her every night- that man had died before her eyes.

She'd finished Atticus off. When she finally turned to invoke revenge upon the man who'd murdered her father, she found he'd vanished.

"I was fighting with Atticus-that horrible- I was tired...I think we all were. Mirror was gone by then, but I didn't know it yet. I saw something- it made me stumble and that's when the evil little brute Atticus caught me.

When she finished with her story, long kept buried, Sabrina fought the tears. She would _not_ cry! Sabrina would be strong, because Sabrina Grimm was a warrior, and warriors don't cry.

Puck drew Sabrina to him, her head nestled beneath his chin. The rush of sadness that overcame him was genuine. Henry had become a father figure to him. He'd love his children and was always a bit overprotective of them yes, but eventually he taught Puck to fight. He'd tried to guide the teenage boy through the perils of growing up as much as the man could in the midst of a war. Henry and Veronica had tried to take him into their family like the Old Woman had.

Sabrina withdrew, and rocked back on her heels, her elbows resting on her knees and winding her spindly fingers through her pale hair.

Her voice sounded rough, dragged over the sharp rocks of her past. "I wanted revenge. Nobody has the right to turn their dreams against them into agony. I just didn't know who to get at. So I searched. I looked through every fairy tale I could get my hands on. At first I didn't really know what to look for. All I had to go off of were his powers and that name -Matchmaker. He used fire, and twisted dreams and hopes to his black purposes. It wasn't till I started going over my old journals on my birthday when I realized he could be like Mirror. In each and every story in the Book of Everafter there are those 'extra' characters who aren't ever focused on but have to be there. He could be anyone. It was a surprisingly long list. I followed each and every lead."

Puck didn't want to think about this precious, fragile, yet iron strong woman torturing herself over her father's death- slaving over a nearly impossible mission.

Sabrina continued, "I found him finally when I was nineteen. I'd gotten word of new vicious mob activity-Oh gosh that sounds so cliché! They reported strange goings on in the city, a rash of burned bodies found-animal and some human, multiple children dying mysteriously dying in their sleep-things you'd expect with a wrathful everafter on the loose."

He frowned. "I remember that case. You took it didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"But it was never 'solved' was it?" He questioned.

"I never reported it. But after graduating, I started investigating more. There was a man who'd come into town not too long before mob activity increased. He was a Police suspect for a while, but they didn't have enough evidence to hold him. I got a job for him working in his house. It was a beautiful place-sort of ironic now that I think about it. It was _him_ for sure.

"I learned who he was...or I put it together. He called himself the Matchmaker, right? I put two and two together. Someone had to have made the Little Match Girl's matches. Many people speculated it was her abusive father. I can only imagine what her death did to his power. He scared me.

"One night, before I was able to figure out what to do to him, I heard something I wasn't supposed to, he was planning with someone else to start another Everafter uprising. I couldn't kill him then. I started to snoop around his office, and that's where he found me one day."

Her voice caught, and for a moment Puck thought she'd break, but the miraculous angel struggled on.

"He was mad. And I couldn't fight back-he used his visions... and he...that's when I think the baby was made I think. He...he left me for dead in the ally outside of his house."

Puck closed his eyes against the horrible images trying to flood his mind.

"And now, now I have that monster's baby growing inside of me." Her voice sounded dead- worn jagged by her abrasive memories.

"'Brina" he could only breathe out her name.

She turned her head away from his gaze, ashamed.

"Sabrina, honey, this baby's father might be an evil twisted man, who we will find and make pay for everything, but you, you're good enough to overcome his evil. This baby will love you like no other, because you are good. And if you want, I'll be there every step of the way, because I love you and I will never let you be hurt like that again. So will you let me be with you for the rest of your life?"

Hope spread across her face when she saw his sincerity "Of course!"

Puck grinned a slow smile.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter! Oh yes I know that was another emotional chapter, but I didn't have another choice. Yes there is more to come, much more actually. I know this is a bit short, but hey at least you got your answers.<strong>

**Important Notice-Please everyone, read this!**

**You the readers have a chance to compete for Naming rights to Sabrina's Baby.**

Prize-**Chose one of**** Ashlyn, Roya, Erin, or Mia as a first name. ****Your choice**** of the baby's middle name(although I will veto anything horrible like poophead or something)**

What you have to do- **Leave me a review.** The **best** reviewer will be picked. Ask me question, tell me about yourself if you want, or give me a wonderful critique on the story. The review must have the name choice in it as well as a good review.

Incentive for everybody-** All questions regarding the story in the reviews of participants will be answered, unless extremely personal or would require a major spoiler.**

Shut off for all entries will be **11:59 P.M. PDT July 31, 2012** (Yes I'm pushing the date back)


	22. Decisions

**Well hello to you all. First things first... I'd like to give a warm shout-out to**_**.Cupcake**_**for her answer to my question about the favorite TV shows. That is truly an interesting combination (Supernatural, Adventure Time, and Rugrats).**

**Warning: This chapter might be a bit too violent for some. The violence is mostly contained to the first bit in italics if you want to skip it. Truthfully I frightened myself with what I wrote. But there's some fluffy happiness too. Plus some implication of mature subjects later.**

**Disclaimer: Would Michael Buckley ever put his characters through the situations I'm putting them through? I think not- ergo I don't own SG nor am I making any money though posting this.**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness- humid, slimy darkness surrounded her. The rancid perfume of mold wafted through the dank air. Somewhere in the nothingness surrounding her, a steady drip echoed.<em>

_These pieces__ of her surroundings__ whizzed around her head. Where could she be? A cave, maybe?_

_Suddenly, she knew she was no longer herself._

Not again! _she pleaded silently. It didn't help._

These strange dreams had plagued her for months. She'd be sleeping, then suddenly find herself as the Matchmaker.

The visions terrified her. The rage and manipulative moods that coursed through this monster tried to slip though her mental barriers. She could feel her control wavering. The fact that for these couple of moments, she became sadistic and began to enjoy other's fear made her want to shed her skin and run. She would run so far no one would know about the horrific deeds her soul had reveled in.

_She-__no, the Matchmaker turned sharply at a timid cough._

_The figure of a young man could barely be made out through the dimness._

_"What." The dead voice that slithered from His dry lips sent a current of shivers through her soul._

_The young man shuffled his weight from foot to foot a few times before he nervously answered, "Th-there's nothing left, Sir. The feds got everything in the raid. I- we couldn't move the p-p-prisoners in time, and a couple of our foot soldiers were... uh, caught too. I had to run..."_

_The seconds of tense silence seemed to last a lifetime, and she could feel his wrath accumulate and boil over._

_His terrible screech bounced off every unseen surface as he flew at the boy._

_She couldn't close her eyes to the thick, scarlet ink slowly covering the floor._

_He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, a malicious smile cutting across his face. The metallic stench gave him a high._

* * *

><p>Sabrina started, stealing a gulp of air. For a moment, the feelings of the vision overwhelmed her, and she reached out blindly for Puck's hand.<p>

When she felt his gentle caress and heard him murmur assurances, she could finally open her eyes.

Puck peered over to her from the airplane seat adjacent to hers, concern pulling together his eyebrows and mapping out the web of lines on his forehead. "Are you all right, Brina? Do you need something?"

She tried to chase the fear from her eyes, and smile up at him, "Of course I'm 'fine', you numbskull!" She teased lovingly, but she continued in a more serious tone, a hand caressing her growing abdomen. "Baby Roya just decided to give me a little insight into 'daddy's' life." The word 'daddy' was uttered thick with sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry." She'd all ready told him of her horrific dreams, and he just wanted to protect her from those feelings. "But Roya? So you decided on a name?"

"Yep. It means dream. I'm thinking of using Grace as the middle name. She's a dream come true- something I don't deserve."

"I think it's great." He smiled back at her.

The two blonds held hands as they exited the small airplane, facing the new day together. A small yawn escaped her, and as the morning sun glared on, she rubbed her face against Puck's arm, trying to rid her eyes of the residual sleepiness.

* * *

><p>"Captain Mathaes?" Puck called out.<p>

Sabrina looked up curiously.

A couple yards away stood a slim woman, looking at ease in a chic pinstriped business suit.

Her heels clicked out a steady rhythm in sync with the bobbing of her slick ponytail as she strode briskly forward.

The put-together woman offered her hand to shake, "_Colonel_Amelia Mathaes, at your service."

"Oh! I thought..." Puck blushed deeply at his mistake.

The woman grinned, "It's fine. I_was_ a Captain when Wernin knew me, the bugger. But for you two, why don't we drop the formalities?"

Oh! Sabrina liked this woman, now. She could get Puck ruffled and bash on Wernin in one fell swoop.

"I see. Well, I'm Puck," Puck nodded, trying to regain his charming confidence.

"So I've heard. And you must be Sabrina. How are you faring, Ms. Grimm?"

She accepted the woman's hand in a shake, "I'm doing fine, but to tell the truth, I'm really looking forward to getting a new life."

"I can imagine," she smiled, "So let's get down to business, why don't we? My assistant, Martin here, has the files. Where did he go? Martin!"

For the first time, Sabrina's attention was directed to the young man who'd been standing nervously next to Amelia before she advanced to meet them.

A mop of tight, ginger curls graced his head. Although dressed in a nice suit, it didn't seem right on him. The jacket and pants sagged around his wiry frame. He looked a bit like a boy playing dress up in his father's closet.

Sabrina's heart swelled with pity as the young man lurched forward, startled by his boss's demand, and lost his hold on the large stack of papers he'd been juggling. As the papers flew from his arms and landed near her feet, the smattering of freckles on the young man's face filled in a bright beet red.

He scampered to catch the loose files, stuttering apologies as he went, "I-I'm so sorry... so so so so so sorry! I just didn't..."

"Martin, right?" she asked when he finally straightened, and he nodded. "It's OK, Martin. It was just a mistake."

His thankful grin nearly blinded her, "Thanks, I just... well, yeah. Anyways, I have your new cover here somewhere..." he drifted off, trying to locate a specific paper.

"Martin." Amelia halted the frantic man with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She reached out, picking up the top file and gave a thin smile. "It's right here."

"Oh." He blushed an even brighter shade and dropped his head.

She began to direct the small group to a waiting car, explaining things along the way, as Martin tripped to catch up behind.

"I thought it might be easier for you two to use names similar to your existing ones this time around, seeing as it should be a bit more permanent. I created Bria and Parker Grey, a married couple just moving to Ireland. You two will be staying in a cottage in the countryside near Dublin until after the baby is born. I think it might make your transition easier as we're still getting you permanent residence ready. For your doctor appointments, I'll send Martin to drive you."

* * *

><p>Time passed in a sense of Déjà vu for Sabrina; for the second time in a year she was receiving a new identity and running for her life.<p>

Words and scenery raced on in a blur until they reached the cottage. There Amelia escorted them to the door and presented them with the key, while Martin bumbled along, dragging the couple's suitcases up the steps.

Before leaving she turned back to the blonds, and shook their hands. "I'll get in touch in a couple days to let you two settle in. Until then, farewell."

The car rumbled on, back down the drive until it was a speck in the distance.

The couple silently joined hands and entered. Sabrina pushed the heavy door open to reveal their new little home.

It was sparsely furnished, and quite small, but oh so cute.

She rushed into the small single bedroom and jumped onto the bed. Oh yes! This one passed the comfort test. The soft mattress felt so much better than the stiff hospital beds she'd endured the last few weeks.

She sat up, a wide grin on her face, and gasped when she caught sight of Puck. He knelt before her on one knee. "I know here, we're technically already married, but I wanted to do this for real... And I promise when all of this is done- when we're back with your family- we can do the whole shebang, but for now...Sabrina Grimm- Bria Grey, will you marry me?"

She stood up, laughing softly. "Of course I will, idiot!" She held out her hands for him to stand too.

She'd waited for him so long. Her heart- she felt- had nearly broken when he'd planed on marrying Wendy. She'd tried to convince herself he didn't matter anymore. It hadn't. Dwelling on him only hurt her further. But now- now she had him, and she'd never let him go.

He reached into his pocket to fish out the rings. He took a simple silver band, and guided her hand to place in on his finger, "Then I, Robin Goodfellow -the Trickster King- promise to love you and our baby forever- even when life feels like hell- to always place your needs first, to try to listen when you need it, and hold closer- in every way- that I can."

He pushed a simple diamond ring onto her hand.

"I, Sabrina Grimm, I vow to wait for you, and not to run, to be open and willing in every way possible, and love you in no matter what mistakes either of us make. Oh, and to prank you back every chance I get," she added with a grin.

Puck belted out a laugh, "I'd expect no less."

She reached out on her tiptoes, hands delving into his mess of curls, and placed her lips on his.

He responded- fully and passionately. Gently, he pushed her back onto the bed, and joined her again in kisses.

* * *

><p>Later, she snuggled into his side, tangled in his arms, and let out a contented sigh.<p>

A chuckle vibrated through his chest and tickled her. He opened a single eye and peered at her tousled hair. "I think, honey, I might just be in love with you."

She smile into him, and wiggled closer. "I- maybe, just maybe- might love you back."

Oh, Gosh how he loved this woman in his arms.

* * *

><p>Puck woke, hours later, to a cold absence at his side. Startled, he surged up, gasping. He hurried to the bathroom, where sounds of retching carried him to his 'Brina.<p>

She slumped over a small toilet, letting out soft unhappy groans.

He knelt behind her, holding her hair back, and caressing patterns across her back. "Oh, baby, you're going to be OK."

She gave one last shuddering heave, and collapsed back onto him.

"'Brina?" He murmured worriedly.

Her only response was to let out a high-pitched keen.

He lifted a shaking hand to her forehead. It radiated an unusually high heat.

For the first time, he caught sight of the strange liquid now residing in the toilet. Although, in texture, it resembled everyday puke, the material changed colors every couple of seconds. Once it was hot pink, then it turned a brilliant turquoise. It gave a decidedly magic aura.

So her magic allergy was finally catching up with her- changing her. The doctor had mentioned the possibility before. He'd just hoped it wouldn't happen.

So now the most important thing was to lower her temperature. _But how?_, He didn't have any meds, and he didn't think they had any ice or...

He pulled her up and tried to gently lift her into the bathtub.

Sabrina, eyes closed, only slurred out a few indecipherable words at her jostling.

He had to get her cool, and this was the only way. He pulled the shower lever on and directed it as cold as it could go.

He slid into the tub behind his wife and held her closely to keep her head from sliding into the pooling water at the bottom of the tub. They spent the next while like that, man and woman, together holding on for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all, yeah I know that's a bit rushed, but I've had it bumping around my head for about a year, and I just had to get it out.<strong>

**That reminds me, as of 15 days ago, I've been writing this story- and you've been reading-for one year. Yay us!**

**As some of you might have guessed, I chose 'PenguinLoverGurl's review and name. Congratulations! You have naming rights. Thank you to everyone who participated. The runners up were 'oh well this name was taken' and 'CookieMonsterLuvsU'.**

**The 200th review compition is still going on. Remember, the 200th reviewer gets a one-shot written for them. They will get to chose the main pairing or plot.**

**Love you all. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	23. Union

Well hello to you all. First things fist...I'd like to give a warm shout-out to ** .Cupcake** for her answer to my question about the favorite TV shows. That is truly an interesting combination (Supernatural, Adventure Time, and Rugrats).

**Warning**: This chapter might be a bit too violent for some. The violence is mostly contained to the first bit in italics if you want to skip it. Truthfully I frightened myself with what I wrote. But there's some fluffy happiness too. Plus some implication of mature subjects later.

The **200th** **review competition** is still going on. Remember, the 200th reviewer gets a one-shot written for them. They will get to chose the main pairing or plot.

**Disclaimer:** Would Michael Buckley ever put his characters through the situations I'm putting them through? I think not-ergo I don't own SG nor am I making any money though posting this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Union<strong>

_Darkness- humid, slimy darkness surrounded her. The rancid perfume of molds wafted through the dank air. Somewhere in the nothingness surrounding her a steady drip echoed. _

_ These pieces whizzed around her head. Where could she be? A cave, maybe? _

_ Suddenly she knew she was no longer herself. _

Not again! _she pleaded silently. It didn't help._

_ These strange dreams had plagued her for months. She'd be sleeping, then suddenly find herself as the Matchmaker. _

_ The visions terrified her. The rage and manipulative moods that coursed through this monster tried to slip though her mental barriers. She could feel her control wavering. The fact that for these couple of moments, she became sadistic and began to enjoy other's fear, that's what made her want to shed her skin and run. She would run so far no one would know about the horrific deeds her soul had reveled in. _

_ She-no the Matchmaker turned sharply at a timid cough. _

_ The figure of a young man could barely be made out in the dimness. _

_ "What." The dead voice that slithered from_ His_ dry lips sent a current of shivers through her soul._

_ The young man shuffled his weight from foot-to-foot a few times before he nervously answered. "Th-there's nothing left Sir. The feds got everything in the raid. I-we c-couldn't move the p-p-prisoners in time, and a couple of our foot soldiers were...uh... caught too. I had to run..."_

_ The seconds of tense silence seemed a lifetime, and she could feel his wrath accumulate and boil over. _

_ His terrible screech bounced off every unseen surface as he flew at the boy. _

_ She couldn't close her eyes to the thick, scarlet ink slowly seeping over the floor. _

_ He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, a malicious smile cutting across his face.. The metallic stench gave him a high._

* * *

><p>Sabrina started, stealing a gulp of air. For a moment, the feelings of the vision overwhelmed her, and she reached out blindly for Puck's hand.<p>

When she felt his gentle caress and heard him murmur assurances, she could finally open her eyes.

Puck peered over to her from the airplane seat adjacent to her's, concern pulling together his eyebrows and mapping out the web of lines on his forehead. "Are you all right Brina? Do you need something?"

She tried to chase the fear from her eyes, and she smiled up at him, "Of course I'm fine you numbskull!" She teased lovingly, but she continued in a more serious tone, a hand caressing her growing abdomen. "Baby Roya just decided to give me a little insight into 'daddy's' life". The word 'daddy' was uttered thick with sarcasm.

"I'm so sorry." She'd all ready told him of her horrific dreams, and he just wanted to protect her from those feelings. "But Roya? So you decided on a name?"

"Yep. It means dream. I'm thinking of using Grace as the middle name. She is a dream come true of something I don't deserve."

"I think it's lovely." He smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>The two blonds held hands as they excited the small airplane, facing the new day together. A small yawn escaped her, and as the morning sun glared on, she rubbed her face against Puck's arm, trying to rid her eyes of the residual sleepiness.<p>

"Captain Mathaes?", Puck called out.

Sabrina looked up curiously.

A couple yards away a slim woman stood, looking at ease in a chick, pinstriped business suit.

Her heels clicked out a steady rhythm in sync with the bobbing of her slick ponytail as she strode briskly forward.

The put-together woman offered her hand to shake, "_Colonel _Amelia Mathaes, at your service."

"Oh! I thought..." Puck blushed deeply at his mistake.

The woman grinned, "It's fine. I_ was_ a Captain when Wernin knew me, the bugger. But for you two, why don't we drop the formalities?"

Oh! Sabrina liked this woman, now. She could get Puck ruffled and bash on Wernin in one fell swoop.

"I see, well I'm Puck," Puck nodded, trying to regain his charming confidence.

"So I've heard. And you must be Sabrina. How are you faring, Ms Grimm?"

She accepted the woman's hand in a shake, "I'm doing fine, but to tell the truth, I'm really looking forward to getting a new life."

"I can imagine," she smile kindly, "So let's get down to business, why don't we? My assistant, Martin here, has the files. Where did he go? Martin!"

For the first time, Sabrina's attention was directed to the young man who'd been standing nervously next to Amelia before she advanced to meet them.

A mop of tight, ginger curls graced his head. Although dressed in a nice suit, it didn't seem right on him. The jacket and pants, sagged around his wiry frame. He looked a bit like a boy playing dress up in his father's closet.

Sabrina's heart swelled with pity as the young man lurched forward, startled by his boss's demand, and lost his hold on the large stack of papers he'd been juggling. As they flew from his arms, landing near her feet, the smattering of freckles on the young man's sharp, high cheekbones filled into a solid bright beet red.

He scampered to catch the loose files, stuttering and blathering apologies as he went, "I-I'm so sorry...so so so so so sorry! I just didn't..."

"Martin right?" she asked when he finally straightened, and he nodded. "It's O.K. Martin. It was just a mistake."

His thankful grin nearly blinded her. "Thanks, I just...well yeah. Anyways, I-I have your new cover here somewhere..." he drifted off, trying to locate a specific paper.

"Martin," Her voice groaned, almost lovingly. Amelia halted the frantic man with a gentle hand on his shoulder. She reached out, picking up the top file and gave him a thin smile. "It's right here."

"Oh." He blushed an even brighter shade in the tomato family, and dropped his head.

She directed the small group to a waiting car, explaining along the way, as Martin tripped to catch up behind.

"I thought it might be easier for you two to use names similar to your existing ones this time around, seeing as it should be a bit more permanent. I created Bria and Parker Grey, a married couple just moving to Ireland. You two will be staying in a cottage in the countryside near Dublin until after the baby is born. I think it might make your transition easier as we're still getting your permanent residence ready. For your doctor appointments, I'll send Martin to drive you."

Time passed in a sense of Déjà vu for Sabrina, for the second time in a year she was receiving a new identity and was running for her life.

Words and scenery raced on in a blur, until they reached the cottage. There Amelia escorted them to the door, and presented them with the key, while Martin bumbled along, dragging the couple's suitcases up the steps.

Before leaving she turned back to the blonds, and shook their hands. "I'll get in touch in a couple days to let you two settle in. Until then, farewell."

The car rumbled on, back down the drive until it was a speck in the distance.

The couple silently joined hands and entered. Sabrina pushed the heavy door open to reveal their new little home.

It was sparsely furnished and quite small, but it was oh so cute.

She rushed into the small single bedroom, and jumped onto the bed, while Puck laughed at her eagerness. Oh yes! This one passed the comfort test. The soft mattress felt so much better than the stiff hospital beds she'd endured the last few weeks.

She sat up, a wide grin on her face, and gasped when she caught sight of Puck. He knelt before her on one knee. "I know here, we're technically already married, but I wanted to do this for real...And I promise when all of this is done- when we're back with your family- we can do the whole shebang, but for now...Sabrina Grimm-Bria Grey will you marry me?"

She stood up, laughing softly, "Of course I will idiot!" She held out her hands for him to stand too. She'd waited for him so long. Her heart- she felt- had nearly broken when he'd planed on marrying Wendy. She'd tried to convince herself he didn't matter anymore. It didn't work. Dwelling on him only hurt her further. But now- now she had him, and she'd never let him go.

He reached into his pocket to fish out the rings. He took a simple silver band, and guided her hand to slip it on his finger, "Then I, Robin Goodfellow -the Trickster King- promise: to love you and our baby forever- even when life feels like hell, to always place your needs first, try to listen when you need it, and hold closer- in every way-that I can."

He pushed a simple diamond ring on her hand.

"I, Sabrina Grimm, I vow to wait for you, and not to run, to be open and willing in every way possible, and love you in no matter what mistakes either of us makes. Oh, and to prank you back every chance I get," she added with a grin.

Puck belted out a laugh, "I would expect no less."

She reached out on her tiptoes, hands delving into his mess of curls, and placed her lips on his.

He responded- fully and passionately, gently he pushing her back onto the bed, and there he joined her again in kisses.

* * *

><p>Later she snuggled into his side, tangled in his arms, and let out a contented sigh.<p>

A chuckle vibrated through his chest and tickled her skin. He opened a single eye and peered at her tousled hair. "I think, honey, I might just be in love with you."

She smile into him, and wiggled closer. "I-maybe, just maybe- might love you back."

Oh, Gosh how he loved this woman in his arms.

* * *

><p>Puck woke, hours later, to a cold absence at his side. Startled, he surged up, gasping. He hurried to the bathroom where sounds of retching carried him to his 'Brina.<p>

She slumped over a small toilet, letting out soft moans.

He knelt behind her, holding her hair back, and caressing patterns across her back. "Oh, Baby, you're going to be OK,"

She gave one last shuddering heave, and she collapsed back onto him.

"'Brina?" He murmured worriedly.

She only let out a high moan.

He lifted a shaking hand to her forehead. It radiated an unusually high heat.

For the first time he caught sight of the strange liquid now residing in the toilet. Although, in texture, it resembled everyday puke, the material changed colors every couple of seconds. Once it was hot pink, then it turned a brilliant turquoise. It gave a decidedly magic aura.

So her magic allergy was finally catching up with her-changing her. The doctor had mentioned the possibility to him before. The baby's magic was trying to adjust her body to be a better host, but her body was having a hard time accepting it. He'd just hoped it wouldn't happen.

So now the most important thing was to lower her temperature. _But how?_, He didn't have any meds, and he didn't think they had any ice or..._wait a minute!_

He pulled her up, trying to gently lift her into the bathtub.

Sabrina, eyes closed, only slurred a few muffled words at her jostling.

He had to get her cool and this was the only way. He pulled the shower lever on and directed it as cold as it could go.

Shedding his pajama tee, he slid into the tub behind his wife and held her closely.

They spent the next while like that, boy and girl, together holding on for dear life.

* * *

><p>Hey all, yeah I know that's a bit rushed, but I've had it bumping around my head for about a year, and I just had to get it out. I'm sorry for any inconsistencies with reality. I've never been to Ireland, but I want to so badly.<p>

That reminds me, as of 15 days ago, I've been writing this story- and you've been reading-for one year. Yay us!

As some of you might have guessed, I chose '**PenguinLoverGurl**'s review and name. **Congratulations! You have naming rights.** Thank you to everyone who participated. The runners up were 'oh well this name was taken' and 'CookieMonsterLuvsU'.

The **200th review competition** is still going on. Remember, the 200th reviewer **gets a one-shot written** for them. They will get to chose the main pairing or plot.

Love you all. Thanks for reading and **reviewing.**


	24. Living

Hello, my dearest readers. I'm back for the last chapter, and I'll repeat that, **THE LAST CHAPTER OF A GOOD LIFE.**

**There will be a sequel,**however, so don't forget me or…don't cry for me, Argentina! (Yeah, I just watched that play this week...for anyone that gets my random references).

Yes, I know this chapter is a bit late, but I admit I was more than a bit scared at the thought or ending this. Oh, plus my niece was just born this month, and I've been holding her while writing this.

Disclaimer: If MB was a young woman, living in a rural town, doing lots of homework every night, well, then maybe I could see how that might be me…be he's not, and I don't get any money from writing this. In conclusion, I don't own the Sisters Grimm series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>**Living**

**Two Months Later**

The radiant happiness of waking up in her husband's arms could outshine the sun. But this was morning, and mornings were meant for sleeping, so when she felt Puck's hands wander and tighten around her, she emitted a discontented groan. XD

At Puck's mischievous chuckle, she opened one eye and her vision was filled with the glorious view of her tousle-haired husband.

Sabrina immediately closed her eyes and tried to roll over.

Sadly, her avoidance tactics didn't work.

"Baby," He gently pulled back the hair from her neck, planting kisses on her most ticklish area. "It's time to get up." He slipped his warm hand beneath the hem of her nightshirt and rubbed slow circles over her apparently nine-month expanded belly. His fingers eventually traveling upward and-

"No!" She pulled her pillow from under her head and tried to give him a good whack.

From the muffled "oomph" she heard, Sabrina guessed she'd hit her mark, and she smiled a little on the inside.

She realized her victory would be short-lived when she felt Puck straddle her legs and got a whiff of his morning breath puffing near her face.

"I would love to stay here and get you back for that little move _all_morning long, but we have things to do. And you're beginning turn into a Daphne sleeper these days."

She shot up, knocking him onto his back. "I am not! I'm just… I'm growing a person, dangit, and I need my sleep."

Puck sighed, "I know, Baby, but we've got a busy morning."

He was right. Puck had decided to get a license to practice medicine, and was beginning his first year in med school. He planed to get a job helping Dr. Carlson when he finished.

"When do you have to go?"

"I have an hour or so, but I was thinking we could share the shower this morning, since you have your checkup today. Martin should be here to pick you up in an hour and a half, so I figure we have some time."

Lately, the couple had discovered the wonders of joint showers. With her rounding baby bump, Sabrina couldn't bathe as easily as before. At first she didn't like the thought of having to depend on anyone else to help her do something so simple as shower, but after a dropping the soap bar multiple times in one go she decided to chose different battles. After all, It was nice not having to bend over after all.

She held her hands out. "Up?" Dang, she'd be happy when this baby was out of her.

Puck laughed, "We're lucky I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**Few****Hours Later**

Cars whooshed by, their occupants speeding through life without taking moments to breathe. The stink of stale snack peanuts and sweaty tourists rose from the street. Constant chatter of passersby clogged the air as Sabrina tried to listen. The city. She couldn't shake the feeling she was home at last.

Sabrina and Martin had stopped at a deli for a snack before heading back to the cottage. She wasn't in a hurry to get back soon; Puck- Parker, now- had classes late that day, and being alone in the country wasn't an appealing thought to Sabrina.

"So...er, Mrs. Grey, if you don't mind my asking, how was your appointment?"

"It was fine, but really I'm looking forward to having this kid out. I'm so uncomfortable. Thankfully, I'm almost there. Dr. Carlisle told me I'm eight inches dilated and ninety percent effaced. I've been having contractions for about a week, though."

"Oh." The poor man's face was a deep shade of scarlet, and Sabrina guessed Martin wasn't entirely comfortable talking, or even thinking about, the womanly details of pregnancy.

"Martin, have you- have you ever had a girlfriend?" Sabrina got the impression the man was strictly an innocent, but sometimes he got that look- the expression when a person thinks about somebody who makes their heart flutter and head dizzy.

"I-I..." He looked down at his fidgeting hands in his lap. "No, I haven't."

"But you want to." It wasn't a question.

The young redhead jerked his head up, surprised. "I- well... Yeah. How did you know?"

"When you've been there, you kind of know when others are too. So who is it... someone you work with? That pretty brunette Mathaes hired the other month?" She noticed his momentary frown. "Oh my god...It's not Amelia Mathaes it?" Sabrina gasped, "It is!"

Martin's blush betrayed him.

"Oh, Honey! And you haven't told her?" Of course he hadn't. Amelia was like a bulldozer, she plugged on without pausing to take in the world around her, so she obviously didn't know.

"She's just so...I just can't tell her. You know?" The ginger haired young man drooped his head, intently inspecting the scuffs on the tips of his shoes.

"Amelia can be a little... demanding, but you still need to tell her. You never know what will hap-" Sabrina broke off with a sharp intake of breath.

The startled Martin jumped up and went into hyper-acceleration mode. "What? What is it? What's wrong? Is it the baby? It's the baby, isn't it? I knew it would all go wrong on my watch!" he wailed, and slumped down on the bench beside Sabrina, head in hands.

"No, Martin, I'm fine. My little girl is just moving around a bit. I think she'd excited about coming out soon." She tried to keep her voice level through the short contraction building up.

He peeked through the hair flopping into his bright eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm all right. Do you want to feel?" Sabrina gestured to her enlarged stomach.

"You'd let me?"

Sabrina tried to keep a straight face at his deer-in-the-headlights expression.

At her nod, Martin reached out a hesitant hand, and she guided him to an area of her expanded belly. "Just stay there for a while. It might take a few minutes, but she'll move soon."

"OK."

She tried to fill the silence with, "So, when did the whole you liking Amelia thing start?"

"I don't really know. I've always admired her. She's so noble and strong. Like this one time- at Academy- this group of tough big shot guys were picking on one of the younger... and, well, smaller first years, and she just stomped right up to them- at least two heads shorter- and completely verbally whipped them. By the end they'd given heartfelt apologies to the new guy and ran off with their tails between their legs."

Sabrina chortled .She would've loved to see that scene.

"Anyways, Amelia has always been like that, and I've always though she's the best. Eventually it turned into more- Oh!"

Martin's last exclamation had resulted from a sharp kick underneath his hand. He'd forgotten, for a moment, what he was waiting for, and the movement shocked him.

His eyes grew round. "Did I do something wrong? Was that supposed to happen?"

Sabrina burst out laughing. "No, Martin, that was just Roya's way of saying 'hi' and 'nice to meet you'. I guess she likes you."

A smile spread over his face, and he bent down to baby-bump level. "Hey there, little one... I'm Martin. Someday soon, when you decide to come out, we're going to be friends."

Sabrina felt a strange and hot pressure that she'd never experienced before...and then-

"Martin, I want you to stay calm, but that day might be here. NOW!"

And Martin truly went into panic mode.

* * *

><p><strong>Later,<strong>**at the Hospital Waiting Room**

"Um...Excuse me, my...uh, friend is having a baby and I- I need to know how she's doing." Martin stuttered to the nurse behind a plastic reception counter.

The man, decked out in grimy scrubs and horn-rimmed glasses droned in a slightly nasal pitch, "I'm sorry sir, but we're not allowed to give out any patient information to non-family members, so if you're not the baby-daddy or a brother or something, then go away and stop bothering me."

This had been the third, and just as unsuccessful, attempt at getting information on Sabrina.

The young man turned, dejected, and slouched into one of the stiff lobby chairs. He ran a hand through his thoroughly mussed hair, perceiving an oncoming headache.

"Martin, how's Brea doing? How's the baby?"

He turned to see his boss, lovely as ever, striding into the pastille-colored waiting room. He rose to intercept her.

"Amelia- Ms. Mathaes... Sorry... She got in, and Parker came about an hour after we got here. They were admitted into a room, but I don't know any more than that. And that was four hours ago. I'm sorry. I'm so so so so sorry! I just-"

The woman gave a pitying sigh and turned to the desk and its attendant.

She gave the man a plastic smile. "Hi there," She flashed her badge, "You have a woman, Brea Grey, in labor here. She's under my protection and that of the National Government, so if you would be so kind as to just tell me where I can find them..."

The bespectacled man blinked. He cleared his through and muttered, "Room 206, they aren't admitting anyone in but the medical staff right now. I hear the process is going pretty well, but Dr. Carslile doesn't like any distractions. I'll tell you immediately when they're ready."

When the victorious woman returned, Martin stared up at her in awe. "I love you." The words had just slipped out, and his eyes grew even wider in fear she'd heard him.

Obviously, she had heard the words, because she chuckled, too. "I love you too, Martin."

"You do?"

She smiled, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Of course I do. I wouldn't keep you around if I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Sabrina lay wrapped in her husband's arms, completely content.

In a corner of the room a red- and rather giddy- Martin sat hand-in-hand with his boss, and, maybe, new girlfriend.

Michael, who'd caught a flight immediately after hearing of his friend's labor, sat ensconced in a visitors chair. He held the precious bundle of Roya, wrapped in the viridian blankly Emmy had knitted. He held her up so they faced nose to nose.

"Baby, it's your favorite Uncle Mickey here... someday when we're both grown up, we're going to have adventures together and have fun and probably give your Mommy and Daddy and heart attack, but that's OK, because me and you, we're the best!"

Sabrina smiled. She listened to her friend, who was happy once again. She knew his heart- or whatever beat inside his chest that sent emotional pulses to his brain- had been torn, and beaten, and overall chewed up like a dog toy. His happiness broke the emotional barrier she'd held up over the past months.

The tears began to trickle down her face, and she turned away from Michael and her daughter to see her husband's eyes.

Puck kissed her tears. They were good tears, and he knew that. The couple lay an inch apart, simply smiling.

Puck grinned at her, "Hey you."

"Hi."

Their eyes shared the message, _'I think we're home now_.'

Sabrina had been lost from home- in a way- for too long. But she had her own family now- and while it didn't replace the galaxy sized gap in her heart vacated by and all of her quirky friends and family- what she, and Puck, and little Roya had was something uniquely hers. A place of there own, with people they loved, and a life ahead of them. They had built a home: a whole new, and good life.

**To Be Continued...**

There is the end of A Good Life as we know it. Please tell me what you think.

I will be writing my**Sequel** soon. But here are a few things you should do in the meantime.

1: **Review** and tell me what you think. I also want to know who you think******_Michael's romantic interest_** for the sequel should be. The best **review and character**gets into the sequel. This could be a new human or Everafter, or somebody we've met before. Just give me your ideas.

2: Check out my new one-shot "This Is War" for the challenge on this story.

3. Check out my story (will be expanded from a one-shot hopefully) "Whispers in the Dark" that is my baby right now.

And I think that's about it. I hope you all liked this. I did. I had a wonderful time writing this. I'd like to thank everybody who's stuck with my through this, especially my Beta Curlscat. You're the bomb.


End file.
